


Anonymity

by Knott



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

这事说起来有点复杂，不过反正Solo不相信这世界上有什么是真正简单的。

在碰见A以前，他谈过两次恋爱。两段关系都无疾而终，一段因为他上了战场，另一段因为他变成了个中情局雇佣的窃贼。在那以后，他有过床伴，有过情人，直到某个星期六开车从格林威治没命逃窜，把车速加到会被巡警拦下的地步，疯子一样换着电台以前，他还以为自己正常到乏味——假如不考虑窃贼那部分的话——而且生活本来就是这个样子。

然后他遇见了A。

A，没有姓，中情局档案里常见的废话，等等。

他本来该更警觉的。

从第一次见面A在两人握手时把他的手捏到几乎疼痛的地步，他就知道该在应付这个人时小心。A的手掌裹住他的手，干燥，索米冲锋枪留下的枪茧，握紧他的手掌超出了必要的时间。在整个会议过程中，Solo的掌心仍然残留着那种疼痛。好的疼痛。一种被挤压，被掌握住的感觉。

他依稀记得A的拇指划过了他的手腕，但他不记得那是否真的发生过了。散会后他活动了一下手指，确保那个家伙没留下真正的损伤，然后把手藏进风衣口袋里。

他走向自己的车，但A在他离开会场的中途截住了他，一双坦率的眼睛看进他的眼睛里。

“我不太了解这地方，”Solo琢磨着他执拗的口音，“你能带我转转吗？”

Solo的本能是说不，他有自己的计划，回到酒店，洗个澡，也许犒赏自己一顿丰盛的晚餐。不过，鬼使神差地，他那残留着攥紧感的手指在口袋里弹动了一下。伴随着A朝他投来询问的目光，Solo发现自己紧紧抓住了口袋内衬的深颜色布料。

他说出来的回答虽是深思熟虑的结果，听起来却像是个草率的决定。“上车。”Solo告诉他。

在他们结束这段漫长而看似毫无目的的旅程前，Solo差点以为自己误解了对方的意思，以为对方是真的来观光的。这不能怪他，他把车在最后一站停下来时，A仍然没有开过口。Solo觉得无可无不可，尽管心里多少有些遗憾。他告诉A，这便是你要去的旅馆。没有回答，他伸手去开车门，这时A突然把手放在他的右侧肩膀上。

Solo一动不动。他能听到自己忽然屏住的呼吸。

A的手捏在他的肩膀上，那种压迫性的重力本来会令人很不舒服。Solo等待他做点什么，抓住Solo的肩膀把他转向自己那侧，或者阻止Solo打开车门，但他什么也没干。

他的手在Solo的肩膀上搁了一会儿，拇指顶在他气管上，只差一点便能碰到他的喉结。Solo在想着到底是怎么回事，他整个身体都渴望知道这到底是怎么回事，那人的手就来到他的胳膊处，用力地攥着。Solo啊地一叫，看了抓住他的人一眼，突然闭紧了眼睛。

“那么，真的和我想的一样，”对方说，“你对疼痛的反应和大多数人不一样。是吗？”

Solo完全不明白他的意思，那只手握得下了一点，还是那么用力。Solo整个人就像被抽了脊椎骨一样软倒下来，朝那一边倾倒过去。A的手托出他，绕到另一侧，掐住他的乳头，他惊跳起来，在座椅里扭动着，A低语着什么安抚着他，仍然拧住他的乳头，直到他在情欲和疼痛的双重刺激下饥渴地抬起头喘息，那钳制住他的胳膊才突然放开，手臂的力度也消失了。Solo痛苦地哑喘着，睁开被泪水模糊的眼睛，看见那个克格勃转过身去打开车门。

Solo在他离开后才发现自己可耻地硬了，但这还不是最难堪的，难堪的是那家伙把他留在其中那种几乎让他枯焦至死的焦渴感，他从来没有过这种感觉，如果他对自己诚实的话。

Solo不知道那家伙的名字，只知道接近他是冒险的，也许还有那么一点不负责任。非常时期，你永远不确定谁站在你这边而谁不是，但Solo想知道的远远不止一个代号而已。

他偶尔会想是否会再碰见这家伙，然而希望非常渺茫，他只在柏林待十天，他不可能去敲西德代表团的房门，去问他们是否见过这家伙，更不可能等他来敲自己的房门。

但不管这个陌生人的名字是什么，Solo梦到过这个人，梦到对方把他按在酒店房间那张廉价床垫上，让他没命地高潮。他会把腿分开到疼痛的地步，而那双手掐在他的胯骨上。

他醒过来，睁着眼睛苦恼地喘息着，调整自己的呼吸。这家伙在Solo的体内打开了一扇门，在门的后面是他从未料到的，甚至不知道自己身上存在的东西。


	2. Chapter 2

“A很可能是Alex的缩写，”Jill说，“代表团里有两个Alex，一个是Alexander Feldmous，贸易专员，曾任空军上校，年龄和身高体重都和你描写的差不多，这是他的档案。”

Solo把那份薄薄的档案掀开，又合上了。“抱歉，”Jill又说，“两天里只能找到这么多。”

“另一个呢？”

“另一个Alex，”Jill回答，“我们没有他的资料。”

“怎么可能没有？”

“他不是贸易团里的固定随员，情报人员没注意到他。Morgan说他只是个低级成员，坐在办公桌后面那种，连名字都无聊至极，没能引起我们的注意。你要听另一种可能吗？”

Solo摇头，他自己琢磨出来了。“要么，他就是苏联秘密派来监视代表团的，一个没暴露过身份的克格勃，一个团里所有人都有所忌惮的影子，连Alex这个名字都有可能是假的。”

“嗯，”Jill把档案接回去，掏出烟盒，“现在你知道了。不管是哪种可能，离他远点。”

“那是你的意思？”

“也是Waverly的意思，”探员同情地拍拍他的肩，“你在柏林还有八天，别节外生枝。”

Solo答应了，目送Jill的车从他们见面的停车场开出去。Jill的车上有苏格兰威士忌的味道，他这时才想到，而且那家伙抽烟抽得太凶了。Jill，请您回去转告Waverly，我要怎么离他远点，既然我连他是谁都不知道？Solo本来已经把这句话准备好了，但在看到和他接头的人以后又改变了主意。不知道为什么，Jill探员的脸上有种失意，让他就是没法把这话说出来。

不管他怎么了，都不是你的问题。Solo告诉自己。眼看Jill的车子已经到了停车场入口了，他才开始发动自己的车子。然而，他问自己，一只手放在加速杆上，到底什么才是你的问题？

他们在柏林的工作进行得很顺利，尽管贸易谈判只是个幌子。Solo还在等对方代表团中的其中一名成员和他接触，与这人交换情报，才是他在这儿的真正任务。他在西柏林待了三天了，仍然没有任何人与他接触。不能怪Solo日渐失去信心，他距离自己的家太远了。

第二天和第三天的会议，Solo不是非参加不可，但他还是去了。抱着渺茫的希望，他觉得说不定能在那里再次见到第一天在会场外拦住他那个人，然而他失望了。每天，他胳膊下夹着公文包，穿过旋转门走进会场大厅时，见到的都是同一群人，离开时，擦肩而过的也是同样一拨人。到了第三天晚上，Solo开始责备自己，也许他碰见的只是个不存在的幻影而已。

没人和他说话，在他们看来这个美国佬只是个循规蹈矩的调查员，那是他的伪装身份之一。

第四天早上，Solo决定忘了这件事。那天他破天荒没有出席会议，谎称头痛，一个人在旅馆待到黄昏，突然接到了个电话。

“哈喽。”Solo随意拿起话筒。

“你今天没有出席会议。”

Solo一下紧张起来，按紧话筒，他本来在座椅上仰着身子，百无聊赖地盯着天花板，现在一下子坐直了，而且忽然感觉到脖子上的领带难以忍受地紧。“谁？”Solo努力用自己的正常声音说，然而，他注意到自己的左手按在桌面上，用力到指关节泛白，赶紧松开手。

“我说，”固执的，单调的重复，“你今天没出席会议。”确实是他没错，Solo暗自想道。

“我确实没有，”Solo大着胆子说，“这是你打来的原因吗？你这是想念我了？你到底是谁？”

“太多问题了，”一阵忍耐的沉默，然后是一声叹息，“我们还是不要接触，对你来说最好。这部电话被窃听了吗？说实话，Napoleon。”

“没——什么？”Solo感到有些困惑，还有点被冒犯了，“没有。你到底想说什么？”

电话线路那头一片寂静，他在用什么打电话的？Solo突然想道，没有接线员……“我们做个交易，牛仔。别让你的美国朋友调查我了，好吗？”那低沉的声音——带着一点轻蔑和发号施令——让Solo颤栗起来。一丝焦躁不安涌起，他扯开领带，视线固定在电话的拨号板上仿佛它现在会咬人，尤其在听到那声“牛仔”以后，“这对你和我都有好处。”

Solo皱起眉，想起在车里那一握。他的手心冒汗了，他到底在期待什么？“你也调查了我。”

他本来以为会听见笑声，但回应他的是一片沉默，在他脑海里出现了那家伙在电话一侧皱眉的样子，也许还耸了耸肩。“你的光辉历史，是的，”那家伙满不在乎地说，“我得承认，让我好奇的是，是什么让你选择加入你服务的机构，尽管他们给你的自由权只有那么一点儿。”

“啊哈，”Solo煞有介事点了点头，既然他们要扮演角色，那么他就却之不恭了，“你把电话打到我房间来，是想和我讨论我的职业规划，还是你想知道那晚你离开后我都干了什么？”

另一侧的呼吸声变得急促起来，Solo默默给自己记上一分。“对自己，我是说。”他补充道。

他不得不等上一会，不过他不着急。再次开口时，A的声音变得完全嘶哑和粗暴了许多。  
“现在站起来，把房门锁上，”Solo听见他说，“到浴室去，好好操你自己——为了我。”

他就这么把电话挂了。Solo差点因最后一句话让话筒从手里滑出来跌到地板上，他的心跳剧烈得他快要不认识自己了。等到他回过神来，他在浴室里，面朝镜子，狭小单薄的浴室门在他身后发出吱呀声，因为被撞开的冲力仍然在来回晃动，Solo盯着镜子里的自己。

那并不十分困难，当他把手探向腿间，抚向自己的阴茎时，他已经半硬了，难的是想象另一个人会怎么做，他会如何握紧手指，并且让拇指掐进敏感的顶端。他会拉扯他的囊袋，阻止他高潮，还是会毫不留情地挤压他，直到他射出最后一滴？

Napoleon，Solo想起对方叫出这个名字的声音。

他的拳头情不自禁攥紧，速度也加快了。他的精液从自己指缝间溅出，弄脏地板时他咬紧牙齿吸着气，仿佛下一刻就要无法呼吸似的，他望向镜子。镜子里的人表情有一些困惑，但眼睛里全是毫不掩饰的欲望，领带挂在脖子上，已经解开，手仍放在自己软垂的阴茎上。

“闭嘴。”Solo对镜子里的人说，猛然感到一丝挫败而对自己摇了摇头。

现在他确信一切不是自己的幻觉，但这有什么用？Solo突然反应过来，这人知道自己下榻的旅店，那么他有可能来过这里，一个更理智的探员会告诉Solo他很可能是让人代劳的，不过Solo相信这家伙是凡事都必须坚持自己来的类型，那么，也就是说，他一定来过这里。也许A现在就在走廊外，隔着薄薄的房门，聆听里面的动静，Solo因为这个想法而笑了。  
他在洗了个澡以后坐下来看报纸，把这些胡思乱想赶出自己的脑子。

过了半个小时，他还是忍不住站起来，开门看了眼走廊。走廊空无一人，然而他的直觉不完全是错的，在他的门口有个棕色的牛皮纸信封，Solo把它拾起，上面用铅笔写着他的名字。

他打开来，但失望了，那不是A。“明天上午交易。”后面是具体的地点和交接时的信物。

看来，向美国人贩卖东德情报的人终于自己出现了。


	3. Chapter 3

坐在车里等待的时候，Solo想起前天晚上他为这次会面所做的准备工作。但其实，没有太多可准备的，他换了条领带，为了避免太过显眼。换了套灰西装，也是出于同样的道理。其余的，只要记得怎么开枪和怎么检查微缩胶卷，就好了。

碰面地点已经印在他的脑海里，不用携带地图。他把车留在这里，像其余来到公园的人一样下车去漫步，等他回来的时候，车后座应该会有一样他想要的东西，装在同样的牛皮纸袋里。袋口如果有红色的标签，意味着他们没被人跟踪。Solo把东西留下，安全带扣好，将车子开回旅馆，万事大吉。

这项任务不能再简单了，Solo实在想象不出有哪个环节能出错。这也就是为什么，当他留在车里等待表针指向九点过一刻的时候，他还把电台开着，播放自己喜欢的曲子。这不符合规定，但适当的音乐能令他精神放松，而且Solo，像任何一个职业窃贼和业余特工一样，喜欢添加一点戏剧性。

“你是个混蛋，Mr. Solo，”招募他的人曾说，“但正好是我们需要的那种混蛋。”

谢了。这人在征兵处工作，以为Solo对混蛋这词的反应像对战时配给品的反应一样，实际情况也差不多。Solo再看一眼表，确保时间到了，便下了车。他没锁车门，为了方便送情报的人，他也让其中一扇车窗保持开着，对准车后座。

他迈开步子，防水风衣外侧口袋塞着卷起来的报纸，手里拿着雨伞，如果有人迎面碰着他，必定觉得他和一个迷了路找不着公园出口的外国游客差不多。他先绕过那些喷泉，往西走，留意身后的动静。一开始他还在留心是否被人跟踪，渐渐地，他真的欣赏起景色来，他走开半个小时，像约定好的那样，然后开始往回走。

回程的过程中，Solo考虑起A在干什么。另一个Alex，情报处没有他的资料，Solo敢打赌他甚至不叫这个名字。他身上有任何伤疤吗？也许摩萨德或是斯塔西有他的档案，上面会记录着他的每一项“光辉历史”，但无论如何，他看起来根本不像一个低级文职人员，坐在一张办公桌后头那种。

Solo停下脚步，他看见自己的车了。

车门开着，雨刷下面塞了半张撕碎的扑克牌，刚好和他自己口袋里那张对上了。然而微缩胶卷却不在，Solo皱起眉头。如果计划有变，他得马上离开这儿。

他坐上驾驶座位，像计划好的那样扣上安全带，关上车门，他的手已经握住了方向盘，但他没有动弹。

车里有鲜血的气味，一个没闻惯这种味道的人会告诉你这闻起来像铁屑，或是烧红的焊条，但Solo对这种气味很熟悉。另外，他觉得有必要补充，一把枪挨着他的后脖子，已经上了膛，正对准他在防水风衣下面露出的一截衬衫领口。

Solo照原样坐着，因为在这种情况下他还能怎么办？“我猜，”Solo说，“你不是碰巧路过来说声你好的。”因为在开口之前，他就已经知道那是谁了。

“开你的车就是了。”A说。

Solo没动。“我要知道那是真的血。”

抵在他脖子上的枪管仍然纹丝不动，一只不属于他的手却贴着他的喉咙挪动了，掐住他的下颚，拇指碾进他的下唇，Solo试着将它含入，但就在他快要做到时那只手撤了回去，在他唇上留下淡淡的血腥味。“现在你知道了？是真的，而且是我的血，”在车后座的人懒懒说道，“你介意开车吗？我觉得我快要发霉了。”

尽管这件事情从任何一方面想都说不通，但Solo还是发动了车子。

开车前他能想到的最后一件事情就是，他一定是疯了。

在路上A只说了一句话。“别回你的旅馆房间。带我到别的地方，安全的地方。”颐指气使，Solo想说，不过等他真正开口说出自己的回答时，可不是这么回事。事不凑巧，他还真知道这么个地方。

Solo还是个贼——不，艺术大盗——的时候，偶尔会到这个地方去。说它是柏林的地下市场，也许有些不恰当，事实上就是个艺术黑市，销赃的都知道它。知道它具体位置的还有Solo这样总有东西要出手的贼，它的名字叫吉普赛人，不过在里面发生的事可和吉普赛没有什么关系。那是间美茵河畔的飞镖酒吧。

“我还可以带你回我祖母做果酱的地方呢，”Solo说，“那儿绝对安全。不对，等我想想，那地方在田纳西。对你来说有点儿远了，对吧？”

这句调侃的话没有得到回答，Solo朝车后座瞥了眼，A闭着眼睛，不知是睡着了，还是听见了Solo挖苦他的话。比起他们第一次见面，他的脸色不太好，Solo见过一个被手雷炸掉了半条腿的伤兵，A现在脸色就和他差不多，Solo担心起来。

“在我搞清楚你是谁以前别死。”他低声自言自语，也不知道另一位听见了没有。

到了吉普赛人以后，A仍然没告诉Solo他是怎么受伤的，还有他在Solo的车后座干些什么，Solo疑心过是他拿走了那些微缩胶卷，但他很快打消了这个想法。他搜过这家伙的身，把他从车上搀下来的时候就搜过了——要在一个小偷面前藏住东西可不容易——他的随身物品除了一把枪和一块旧手表，别的什么也没有。

“这是你过去常来的地方？”上楼梯时，A打量着四周。

“唔，”Solo扯了个谎，“没你想的那么常来。”

接下来他花了半小时，等对方挑掉肩膀上的碎片。后者嘲笑他刻意回避的视线。

“你不常受伤。”Solo听出来了，A在嘲弄他。

“我不觉得规避风险有什么错。”Solo反驳。

“是没有。”那人说，这回答有点意味深长，不过Solo也没多想。

他嘴唇上还留着那股子铁锈的味道，他伸手碰了碰，想把上面的血擦干，A的脸上露出个奇怪的表情，好像Solo刚刚做了不该做的事似的。他抓住Solo的肩膀，把一只胳膊扳向后面，手劲很大。“嘿。”Solo警告地说，他已经有点喘了，这碰触实在称不上恰当，但随后这人对他的另一只胳膊也如法炮制。他被扣在对方怀里，两只胳膊朝后拧着，反扭到会引发不适的角度，他挣扎了一下，只让A更用力地掐住了他的手腕。Solo痛呼了一声，这次是真的疼，真正的痛楚会让你脑子里一片空白，肾上腺素随之升高，他的两只胳膊都不像是自己的了。

“你觉得疼，”这个很可能受过训练的克格勃说，“但还能忍受，是吗？”

Solo固执地闭着嘴唇。要知道这是他得到的回报，他绝不会带他上这儿来了。

他发声抗议，是想让这家伙明白他在对付的是真的会受伤的人，而不是某种机械设备。A研究一样盯着他，对他的抗议无动于衷，将他的两只手腕拢在一起，用一只手握住。那只手像铁铐一样坚固，Solo挣了两下没有弄脱，反而让它更紧了。他的挣扎扭动让他和对方贴得更近，反而让他忘了一开始他是怎么陷入这个境地的。比起要伤害自己，Solo觉得，对方更像是想要确认些什么。

麻木渐渐变成一股痒，攀上他的脊椎，从里到外挠着他的每一根骨头。Solo用力闭紧嘴唇，抵制那种就此投降，看看对方能干出什么来的冲动。A还是拿一只手制住他的胳膊，另一只手移到了他的胯骨那儿，促使他向自己挪了一点距离，然后那只手就往他的胯部一按，Solo腰猛地一挺，等到他回过神来，想要逃离那只手时，才意识到自己已经射在了裤子里。他差点叫出来，他跃跃欲试的阴茎还被对方抓在手里，整个掌控住，只差没挺着腰把自己的欲望往对方手里送了。Solo狼狈地掩盖自己的失常，A却收回手，顺势把他翻了个身。

Solo的背部靠在他胸膛，对方的嘴唇在他被枪口戳红的后颈上磨蹭，像是邀请。

“停下。”Solo突然说，比他想象的要蛮横。那不是个请求，而是个命令。

A还真的松开了手，他看着Solo的表情好像看透了他。Napoleon Solo，自以为是个喜欢冒险的家伙，实际上胆小如鼠。Solo避开那视线，从衣帽架上取下自己的外套，抓住帽子，找到雨伞和车钥匙。他匆匆道了句别，等到反应过来时他已经来到了吉普赛后楼梯外的大街上，一只觅食的老鼠停下脚步朝他致敬。

他舒了一口气，把手伸进外套口袋。上帝，他碰到了什么，那是一把刀子，一把真正的刀子，一把折叠刀。Solo把它取出来，在太阳下凝视它片刻。“用上它。”仿佛A在他耳边说，Solo因为这份礼物的险恶暗示而久久无法呼吸，等到他重新透过气来，他又在人行道上了，周围人来人往。他想起A肩膀上的新伤口。

刺入——血液——皮肤破损的欲望——

那些旧伤是怎么形成的？

他得停止想下去。

Solo决定把这份礼物扔进他看到的第一个垃圾桶，然后把车开回旅店，找个办法向Waverly汇报情报交接失败的事，然而鬼使神差地，它一直待在他的外套口袋里，刀刃挨着他的手指，折叠的部分击打着他拳头握起后的凹处。等到他能完整把今天这件事编出一套说辞时，它已经跟着他回到了房间。


	4. Chapter 4

“告诉Waverly，”Solo说，“交接失败了，我不得不先救个人。”

“先救个什么？”Jill瞪着他，好像Solo刚刚在他面前宣誓效忠了USSR。

“人，”Solo告诉他，“我知道你不太喜欢他们，但把其中一个留在染血的车后座上不是个好主意。”

“先等一等，”Jill仍然因为惊讶没合上嘴，“哪个人？”

这就是困难的部分了，之前那些都不算什么，Solo在考虑怎么告诉他，才能显得不像个傻瓜。“记得Alex吗？”

“当然记得，Alexander Feldmous，”Jill的嘴巴总算合拢了，“你救了他？”

“不，另一个Alex，”Solo有点内疚，仿佛他正告诉一个孩子这世界上没有圣诞老人，“没有资料，行踪不定，Waverly让我‘离他远点’的那个？”

Jill明白过来了，但脸色并没有好多少。“你干了什么？你认真的吗？”

他突然扯起的高分贝让Solo头疼。他拿手指捂住耳朵，对Jill抬起眉毛。“抱歉，”对方说，叹了口气，“现在叫你滚回华盛顿也于事无补，对吧？他看见你了，如果他是个职业特工——或者更糟，一个克格勃——那么他会猜到你在公园里干点什么。”

“打算干点什么，”Solo纠正他，“交接没成功，记得吗？”

“随你怎么说，”Jill嘟囔了一句，“再告诉我一遍所有的事实，从头开始。”

Solo和他告别的时候，他的脸仍然拉得很长，弄得Solo差点想给他买份咖啡，再加上甜甜圈。可惜他现在没有心思照顾Jill探员的感受，或早或晚，Waverly会在话筒另一头说出更难听的话来。“Mr. Solo，拜托，”Solo模仿起英国人的语调，“‘离他远点’这句话里你有什么地方听不懂？”

如果能提供任何安慰的话，Solo学得还挺像，除了缺了点Waverly讥笑的样子。

第五天的会议，Solo下午才出席。他只是去冒个头，看看公园里的意外有没有对闭门的贸易洽谈产生影响，事实证明他多虑了，他的消失和重新出现根本没人在意，他自己的上司Randall——外交部调来的，一个蠢货——和Solo说了些他又掉在了哪个女人堆里的玩笑话，Solo顺水推舟，和他谈起了女人。

贸易团里的德国佬有一个对他们的话题也产生了兴趣，尽管Solo不确定这人是否真的知道“小妞”在另一种语言里的意思。这人似乎很热心要插嘴。  
Solo对柏林色情业的兴趣缺缺，直到他无意中瞥见了这个德国佬胸前的名牌。Alexander P. Feldmous，他的兴趣提起来了，血液突然全都涌向脑子，甚至让他有些昏头。说实在的，这种巧合发生的机率有多大？Solo小心地转过椅子，摆出想让别人喜欢自己时的笑容，不让这个Alex发现他已经成了被盯上的猎物。

“对不起，我突然想起来，”Solo把手搭在对方椅背上，“我们见过，对吗？”

“您记错了，先生。”

“那我大概把你和另一个Alex搞混了，”Solo说，“Alex真是一个很常见的名字，一定常有人把你俩搞混吧。”

Randall现在没有盯着他们，Solo大胆地抛出这个诱饵，试探对方的反应。德国佬似乎对这场谈话感到有些厌烦了，但Solo像任何一个自大的美国佬一样不肯离他远点。他眼睛里流露出堕入陷阱的惊惶。和Solo想的一样，他首先要做的当然是撇清自己。“另一个Alex？”他假装想了一想，“噢，您说的是Illya。”

“Illya。”Solo重复了一遍这个名字，尽可能地压低声音，“没有姓？”

“我只能说这么多，先生，”德国佬小心地说，“而且我本来不该告诉你。”

接下来是一通“请告诉您的美国同胞老Feldmous是个朋友”之类的废话，Solo忍耐了几分钟，拍拍他的肩膀，回敬了一套同样空洞的感激之词（这都是从Waverly的嘴里偷来的漂亮词语），然后找了个借口出去上洗手间，趁机从走廊溜了。这么做也许有点不给Randall面子，不过Solo觉得今天没什么必要回到会议上去，再说了，如果他再出现，“老Feldmous”也许会猜出他在搞什么鬼。

Solo回到旅馆，刮了胡子，坐下来把围裙解开吃自己煮的意大利面时脸上还带着无法收敛的笑容。Illya，他总算得到了个名字，给他点时间，他能把这个将折叠刀送给他的杂种的一切秘密都挖出来，他就不信他做不到。当他给自己倒了杯餐前酒，并且把餐巾系上以后，他的信心就更足了。

“Illya。”Solo报出这个系着一切关键的字眼。

“这是个俄国名字。”

“你也这么认为？”

“其实本来是从希伯来语来的，”Waverly说，“现在都没人叫Ilyushenka了。”

“也许他父母是Ilja Hurník的粉丝，”Solo说，“那个捷克作曲家？也许他们想取Ilja，或者别的鬼名字，但一个乌克兰人在马虎的假护照上多划了一笔。”

“上帝，Mr. Solo，”Waverly大概捏了捏眉心，“你到底要干什么？”

“我想找出关于这个名字的一切，”Solo耸耸肩，“但我一个人可办不到。”

“你觉得机构就是拿来给你干这个的吗？”Waverly说，“你的免费图书馆？”

“哦，”Solo停了停，“代表团里有两个人叫做Alex，身高年龄体重差不多，一个名字是真的，一个名字是假的，你不觉得这里面有什么可疑的猫腻？”

Waverly安静了一会儿，Solo衷心希望他不是忙着给自己订滚回去的机票。“好吧，你赢了，” Waverly听起来可没有多开心，“只是Illya，没有姓？”

“相信我，要套出这么多可不容易，”Solo从来不害臊吹嘘自己，“我已经在开香槟庆祝了。另外，关于交接失败的事，我很抱歉，你的线人没有出现。”

“这事就留给我操心吧，”Waverly口气放松了些，“Jill怎么样，还称职吗？”

“像一只在森林里迷路的花栗鼠一样好。”Solo挂了电话，没解释具体意思。

第五天晚上，Solo还真想听听Ilja Hurník的唱片了，可惜这个简陋的旅馆房间里找不到。他的意大利面上面没有黑松露，他也没带人回家。这个晚上本来可以更锦上添花的，不过往好处想，Solo经历过更糟的晚上。他一边听收音机一边填字谜，还在反复想着那天早上公园里发生的事，也许和他交接情报的人出现过，远远看见车后座躺着个血淋淋的握着枪的男人，吓跑了，也许这人出于某种原因决定取消会面，在他离开后Illya才出现，然而，直觉告诉Solo事情真相没有这么简单。他更想知道的是（瞥了折叠刀一眼），那位红色恐怖现在怎么样了，他还会再一次打电话来吗？他正往一个横向词条的最后一格填字母，电话铃就响了，Solo腾出一只手去拿，这一回Waverly的效率可真够快的。“喂？”

“我想这个问题想了一早上了，”回答的人却不是Waverly，“吉普赛人的二楼过道里有一幅赝品，是你画的吗？”

“小试牛刀。”

“噢。我挺喜欢你的作品的，牛仔。”

“不客气，红色恐怖，”Solo随口说道，“还是我应该叫你Illya？”

铅笔停在了纸面上。Solo本来还以为自己不在乎，不过揭开真相的那刻总是让人兴奋的。从对方沉默的时长来看，Illya是个真名。“你把我当做谁，那个捷克作曲家吗？”

“也许我把你当做了那个花样滑冰选手。”

“你的想象力也太天马行空了，关于昨天早上的事，你猜到发生了什么吗？”

“我有几个结论。”

“说说看。”

“任何人把血，有人受伤，失踪的信件和扑克牌加在一起，都能得出几种结论。”

“有人要杀和你会面的人，我保护了他，这个结论怎么样？”

“如果这是真的，”Solo不由得说，“那你是个天大的傻瓜。为什么要这么做？”

“我打电话来只是告诉你，这比你想象的要危险，你们最好另约见面的地方。”

Solo思考着，手里的一小截铅笔敲击着桌面。“我能见你吗？现在？”

他已经准备好听到一声不，但那很沉的声音倒没有马上拒绝他。“从你的房间出来，在走廊尽头右拐，下一层楼梯，看见衣帽间以后绕过去，让所有人都看见你出了旅馆大门。紧挨着衣帽间有个办公室，有扇门对着大街，应该不难找。这房间平时不用的时候上了锁，然而我想这种挂锁应该难不倒你，对吧？”

Solo其实注意过那道门，还在脑子里练习把锁打开过，然而这话他是不会告诉A的。他在心里默算了一下时间。“我十五分钟后就到。”他说，把电话挂了。

留下填了一半的字谜似乎有点可惜，所以Solo把它也带上了。除此以外他没带任何东西，除了那把小刀，他斟酌了一会是否需要带枪，结论是如果Illya约他到那儿去是想把他打死，那么这种办法也太费事了点。Solo套上大衣，换上条花俏的领带，让酒店门房看见他出大门时，以为他要去的地方得花上一整夜。

他打开锁，钻进门，前后没用三分钟。他的手还没把门把上捂热，门就开了。门在他身后重新锁上，Solo闻到一股长久不用的地方的那种灰尘的气味，他看见Illya是他从那种味道里透过气之后的事了，Illya瞅了一眼他胳膊下的报纸。

“我还不知道有人会带着报纸防身的。”他嘲笑Solo。

“那是因为你还没遇上我，”Solo说，“必要的时候一份报纸也能作为武器。”

“噢？怎么作？”

“你没读今天的报纸吗？”Solo指了指夹缝里，“寻找可靠的钢琴教师，有意者致电联系？”

“那是你发的？为了找你们那位神秘的失踪人员？你怎么知道他还没放弃？”

“合适者，重酬，”Solo读出广告的后半部分，“我觉得‘重酬’这两个字很难忽略。闲话少说，知道我为什么想见你吗？”他脱下大衣，找了个地方坐下。

“为什么？”唯一能坐下的地方只有一张老旧的长沙发，但Solo不介意。

“你给了我一把刀子，”Solo说，“却并没有告诉我该拿它怎么办。”

他是在引诱吗？他也不知道，总之，对方的呼吸泄露了他在想什么，他朝Solo走来，Solo停在原地。


	5. Chapter 5

接下来的事情是一团混乱。

Illya解开Solo的皮带，将他按到墙边，扯下他的长裤和内裤开始干他。Solo挣扎了两下就不动了，部分原因是Illya没有给他多少机会动弹，部分原因是他开始被干得有点爽了。尽管他不会承认后面这部分。

Illya的手指陷入Solo的臀肉，抓在手里朝两边分开，留下淤青也毫不在乎。Solo被他搡到墙边，踢了一脚，让他的两腿分开。他的膝盖顶在墙上有点靠不住，但Illya只是托起他的臀部往自己身上凑，仿佛只在意满足自己的快活。

Solo的裤子落到脚踝，脸上登时有些发热，他这辈子还没这么狼狈过，也没碰到过这么不讲过场，单刀直入的性。Illya把他压在墙上，隔着还没完全拉下去的内裤把老二挤了进来，勃起抵在Solo的臀缝上狠命顶撞，顶得Solo急得发狠却叫不出来，手指在墙皮上抓挠。这种不上不下的局面差点让他发疯，他尝试着摆动腰，主动追逐那根阴茎，Illya的喉咙里却发出低低警告的声音，Solo还没回过神来，便被拧住胳膊，往墙上狠狠一按，他痛叫一声，声音连自己听来都多了几分可怜又可笑的意味。身体动不了，老二的兴致却更高了。Solo唾弃自己。

Illya等了几分钟，直到Solo的身体完全向他屈服，肌肉也放松了，才稍稍松开钳制。Solo喘息着，骂着脏话，乱发蜷曲着粘在脸上，嘴唇因为怒火而发白，Illya没有因此而吻他，正相反，他的舌头隔着布料舔上了Solo的穴口，给了他一个结结实实的肛吻，Solo突然没了声音。那条舌头离开他还不敢相信自己正在经历这事，他的身体仿佛收缩成另一个心脏，被Illya给攥在手心里，而且正在砰砰跳着，稍一用力就会被捏得粉碎。他的四肢受控，背部被挤撞得生疼，然而他竟然还在渴望这个，就在他试图理出个头绪时，Illya启动了下一轮。

这一轮就没有布料的阻挡，没有皮带解开的声响和Solo的脏话了，因为这一轮只有疼痛，肉体碰撞和性交。Illya可算是里里外外把他操了个遍，Solo觉得自己有一段时间忘不了对方的那根老二勃起后的尺寸了，尤其是在它每一次撞到底，让他爽得差点叫出声来，还不断地抬高臀部渴求更多的时候。Illya在把他操开，字面上的意思，到最后他都感觉不到被压在墙上的胳膊了，摩擦在墙壁上的部位明天一定会留下让人发笑的红印，幸好不会有人注意到。他的腿分得很开，Illya把他翻过来时，他的腿缠上了对方的腰。

Illya眨眨眼睛，戏谑地抬起眉毛，Solo抓住他的肩膀，将他整个人拉近了些。

“还是有惊喜的。”他说。

“我看出来了。”Illya说。

抬高Solo的小腿，他再一次撞进来，用力得让Solo的眉头拧绞在一起。他的一条腿很快无力地落到地上，呻吟也变成断断续续的低喘，他知道自己快到了，Illya的阴茎却从他体内拔了出来。这混蛋。

Illya把自己的两根手指舔湿，呈剪刀状分开插了进来，让Solo射精时穴口不自觉地缩紧在他指节周围，因为被打开的余韵而颤抖。

Solo滑落到地上，有段时间只是茫然盯着自己乱糟糟的头发和对方的大腿，过了一会儿，一只手按在他的头顶，把他拉起来，朝他的头皮施加一种陌生的压力。

他抬起眼睛。

Illya在看着他，倒不是说他曾开口命令或是什么的。Solo舔了舔唇，主动就凑了过去，含入对方的老二。他尝试了几次，终于能完全容纳对方的性器。他讨好地舔了舔对方的龟头，Illya便射了出来，他抓紧Solo的头发射在他脸上。Solo停留不动，直到他感觉到抓住他头发的手现在已经变成了柔和的爱抚，他在那抚触之下放松下来，短暂地靠向Illya的大腿。

Solo再次醒来时坐在Illya的大腿上，Illya没费劲把他的裤子穿上，不过他也是全身赤裸着，比起刚才，Solo总算心理平衡了点。

Solo当时系的是一条彩色宽条纹领带，事实证明这是他身上最好划开的部分。Illya的动作也很利索，领带落到地毯上时，Solo甚至没感受到什么，不过还是有点可惜。他朝它瞧上一眼，向那块破布——或者现在应该把它叫做领带的尸体——作最后的致敬。

他自己没这么花俏的领带，这是某一年圣诞晚会上他收到的礼物，关于机构的这类聚会你只需要知道一点，那就是它比老奶奶们的烘培俱乐部还要无趣，那年的圣诞礼物交换他只能在这东西和一套无线电设备中二选其一。别问他是怎么知道包裹里都是些什么的，窃贼们就是有这种无伤大雅的本领。

这领带当他需要扮演无趣的混蛋时还是挺有用的，Solo惋惜了半分钟。

“我从没见过这么丑的玩意，”Illya说，“那颜色到底叫做什么？”

Solo夸张地耸耸肩，意思是说我怎么知道。“反正它也完蛋了。”

“靛青，”Illya想了想，“我想是叫做这个名字。你的那套灰西装怎么了？”

“不搭配，”Solo说的是实话，“Jill说，那让我看起来像是殡葬从业者。”

“对了，Jill，那个在停车场和你见面的总是愁眉苦脸的家伙，”Illya把刀刃从最后一道挡住它的缝线里抽出来，嘴唇贴在Solo的耳朵附近，“告诉他，不一定要搭配，不过，要在柏林不引人注意，也不一定非得穿得像具棺材。”

Solo歪着脑袋瞧着他，有点好奇。“或者殡葬从业者。”

“或者殡葬从业者，”Illya点点头，胳膊回到Solo的领口那儿，Solo的视线被他摆弄刀子的动作吸引住了。刀子有四英寸长，一英寸半宽，不过Solo现在只看到它的下半部分，也就是习惯被人握在手里的那部分。Illya把它侧了过来。

“没人叫你Napoleon？”

Solo抬起一侧眉毛。

“那天在电话里，我叫你名字的时候，”Illya解释道，“你好像很惊讶。”

“我母亲叫我Napoleon，一个喝醉的女友也叫过，没别人了。”Solo大方承认。

他也许不该这么多话，他现在被一个很可能是克格勃的家伙按在大腿上。Solo骨子里是个乐观的人，但如果他所处的情境不叫“受制于人”，那么世界上就再也没有受制于人的局面了。要是这还不算糟糕，他还任由这家伙拿一把刀子在他身上像做实验一样戳探。

好像他是只白鼠，而Illya那种认真研究的神情也确实比得上一个实验室人员。

“你打算把我的所有衣服都割破吗？”

“为什么不行，”Illya满不在乎地说。

那可耻的画面闯入Solo的脑海，他抿住嘴唇看着Illya，想要知道对方是否真会做出这种事来。他今晚发动这次见面不能说没有目的，一个受过克格勃训练的人不管再怎么小心，还是看得出来的，而Solo偏巧眼力很好，他约A到这里来，既是想确认一下这个名字，也想探听对方的虚实。Illya看着他突然变得紧张，讥讽地笑了笑。“别担心，”他突然用俄语说，“我还不会做出这种事。这是你想要的，引诱我露出破绽？看，我已经露出破绽了，你赢了。”

“我还不至于听见一句Спасибо（俄语，谢谢）就欢天喜地，”Solo说，“我不是特勤处的，怀疑每个说俄语的人都要刺杀总统。我只想知道发生了什么。”

Illya重复他的话。“发生了什么？”

“那天，我们第一次见面的时候，”Solo说，“在车里，你对我做了什么？我觉得我丢了什么，或者想要什么，但我没办法找到它。”他不再说下去了。

“你自己没感受到吗？”

Illya没多说，如果不是已经对他有了些了解，Solo会说他是个不善言谈的人。刀子往下走，Solo模糊感觉到发生了什么。他半硬了，他咬紧自己的牙齿。

他变硬的速度和程度都让他惊讶，当刀子贴着勃起的肉块攒动的时候，他硬得像是有人把他晾在那儿几个小时，或狠狠操过他一样。Illya连一根手指都没放在他身上，他的身体就屈服了，热切地，饥渴地响应着，他因为刀面的冰凉而从齿缝里吸了一口气，但它挨得更近，一不小心也许会留下割痕。它紧贴着湿漉漉的前端游走，拍打着他的腹股沟，使得他的性器坚硬，饱胀，疼痛不已。欲望像是有人用炽热的焊条捅进他的伤口一样，不过这比喻毫无帮助。

Solo并不想射在刀子上，但它准确地贴着他的囊袋移动，尖尖的部位对准了他的马眼。Solo不知道自己有什么问题，他射出来时连大腿都颤抖了，喘得差点发不出声音。他发出的呻吟让自己完全认不出，而且有点像崩溃的恳求。他射得又猛烈又多，刀子离开时仍然瘫倒在Illya身上，四肢敞开，哆嗦着，等到他意识到自己回到这个世界，而Illya的手还在紧紧抓住他的时候，他松了一口气。

Illya等待着。也许在等他平静下来，也许在等他崩溃，Solo不清楚。

“你要找的，”Illya真的在割伤他了，虽然只有一点儿，Solo顺着他的视线看向那道浅浅的红线，“是这个。”Illya顺着那道细细的红线，舔去溢出的鲜血，Solo觉得他的自信很有魅力，不过很快他就没工夫思考了。假如他不是被压在对方的大腿上而且已经高潮过两回，他会再次硬起来，想要更多不自然的疼痛。

“你觉得只有你能给我。”Solo说。

Illya露出个笑容，这是他们自认识以来他第一次显得礼貌，甚至有点儿谦卑，因此那个笑容格外具有魅力。“客气话我们就别说了，牛仔。”Illya对他说。

Solo把衬衫重新整理好，套上大衣。本来还想挽救领带一下，看见它落在地板上的惨状以后放弃了。他拽了拽袖口，让衬衫的领子尽可能平整——他尽力了。如果有人要对他今晚的仪表不整发表意见，那么他们可以见鬼去了。

A就坐在那张长沙发上，看着他完成这套殡葬仪式一样的着装进程。也许Solo让他觉得无聊了，他点了根烟，把火柴吹灭扔进纸篓里。Solo把手放在门把上，报纸夹在胳膊下面，没事人一般照旧转过头来，像是忽然想到有话要说。

“我以为和你做爱会不太一样，”Solo忍不住说，“事实证明没有什么不同。”

“这种事永远都差不多，”Illya说，“这个，才是不同的。”他指了指刀子，把它放回口袋，“但问题是，你真想知道另一个世界吗？有了答案，再联系我吧。”

“怎么联系？”Solo说。

Illya叼着根烟，两手枕在脑后，望着天花板。“你会想出办法的。”他说。

 

Solo琢磨着是否应该说点别的，但“我会弄清你是谁的”听起来像是个威胁，而威胁一个刚和你上过床的克格勃可不是个好主意。不管怎么样，Solo现在总算把范围缩小了。Waverly也许会感到欣慰，Solo对这家伙大概有了个概念。

大概。不是说身世背景之类的东西，而是说Solo知道他在逃命的情况下会选择什么样的枪，或者在不得不自杀的时候选择哪一种死法。Solo并不想知道这些。

他在开门前等了一会。“你同意和我见面是有话要说，你到底要说什么？”

“你的那位神秘接头人，”Illya说，“别再尝试和他见面了。继续这样下去，你的生命会有危险，把你派来的上司不知道这个，但我知道得很清楚。”

“假设你的情报是正确的，”Solo说，“你也完全没必要告诉我。”

“那不是我的方式。”

Solo差点脱口而出“什么才是你的方式”，但Illya朝他走来，把他抵在门上，两手放在他的腰上，他不动了。这家伙把他翻过来时，他觉得他的表情泄露了一些东西，一些他本来没打算泄露的事，比如他现在想要的是什么。

一个吻。他的嘴唇因此张开，身体因为遗留的空虚感而绷得更紧了。这个吻稍嫌粗暴，但妈的，Solo现在没工夫想那些。如果这世界上有人能把他吻得分不清乔治布拉克和毕加索，这人就在这个房间里。Illya中途停下，分辨他脸上的神情。Solo可以做得更好，不过他还是怀疑自己了，他觉得像这样投降是个傻瓜。

Illya把Solo的报纸递给他，那就是他退场的信号。Solo离开时，觉得真该阻止自己再这样一时兴起了。这一回他没带着刀子，没从那房间里带走任何东西。


	6. Chapter 6

“你是说，我们该放弃这次交易。谁告诉你的？”

“一只小鸟告诉我的。”Solo说。

“一只——”Waverly似乎吃惊不小。

“小鸟，”Solo告诉他，“有翅膀的那种？”

“祝贺你，Mr. Solo，”Waverly在电话另一头说，“从Greg手上接管你的时候，我觉得你像个混蛋，经过这些年，所有这些事实终于向我证明，你真的是个混蛋。”

“和你谈话总是很愉快，长官。”Solo回答。要是戴着顶礼帽，他一定把它脱下来向Waverly致意。然后他就可以把电话挂了，他的手已经在话筒上往下移了。

“你的这只‘小鸟’，”Waverly没理睬他，“不会碰巧是从东柏林飞来的吧？”

Solo没说话，Waverly叹口气。“我猜，”他又说，“也不太可能说服它改变主意？”

还可以派它去给Alexander Shelepin（KGB主席）捎个消息呢，Solo心想。不过如果把这话说出来，距离他的柏林任务寿终正寝又进了一步。于是他只是老老实实地说：“有人向我转达了一条情报，我只是把这条情报传达给你，长官。”

多说几个长官总没错，但今天似乎不管用了。“交易会继续。”Waverly说。

“好吧。”Solo说。

“而且还是由你来执行。”

“我猜到了，”Solo顿了顿，“我能指出一件事吗，长官？”

“你说。”

“有生命危险的是我，”Solo不知道自己哪来的勇气，“所以这应该是我的决定。”

“你以为每次买纸杯蛋糕的时候，就因为付钱的是我，我能决定每一个上面有多少糖霜？”Waverly严厉地说，“我给你一个晚上考虑这事，否则滚回兰利来。”

Solo还没回答，便听到了话筒咔哒挂断的声音。他对着话筒挑起眉毛，这和蛋糕和糖霜又有什么关系？如果这是比萨饼和火腿，他还能理解，但是——Solo没继续想下去，不是因为Waverly的这些比喻让他饿了，而是因为门把动了。  
Solo这才想起，门房看见他出了门，但并没看见他回来，在别人看来，房间现在是空着的，要进来只需要用一条薄薄的铁片把锁拨开。Solo偷过别人的东西，自己被偷还是第一次，看来，这个充满惊喜的夜晚还没有结束。

Solo藏在衣橱里，透过两道门中间的缝隙看着这家伙进了他的房间。这人他不认识，也没有在会议上见过。一见这人Solo便觉得自己允许他在屋里转悠的决定是明智的，因为对方虽然穿了件比较臃肿的斜纹外套，但后腰插着一把枪。

没有什么事可干，在一件外套和一件衬衫之间干站着，Solo观察起眼前这位梁上君子：他戴了手套，但不是薄薄的橡胶手套而是皮手套，他拿着的也不是一块铁片，而是一把螺丝刀。等到他拿出一个皮箱时，Solo才明白过来他要干什么，这人不是来偷东西，更不是来试试那把苏联手枪的，等到他离开时，房子里会多了一套监听设备，但其余一切和他进来以前一样。在正常情况下，房屋的主人永远不会觉察到，除非像Solo现在一样躲在衣橱里。

Solo第一个想到的是，这群人让A把自己引开，好给屋子装上监听。

第二件事，他们知道A（有意地）失败了吗？或者那并不是有意的？A只是愚蠢地错误计算了时间，导致他们来的时候，Solo还待在这个房间里？

他等了半小时——也许还不到半小时——整队人马就撤退了。三个人，一辆等在楼下的车，包括一开始进到房间里的那个人（Solo猜他是队长），一个望风的人和一个守在电梯口，以防Solo突然回来的人。彼此之间没有交谈，他们很谨慎。

Solo受够被蒙在鼓里了。从衣橱出来时，他已经知道他要在困在柏林的第六天干两件事情。

第一件事情是，和Alexander Feldmous谈谈。唔，事实是Solo是在会议室走廊外的男洗手间里和他会面，而且也不是真的心平气和地和他“谈”。前空军上校大概没有预料到，Solo会在男厕所袭击了他，并且用一个能装进不少空气的塑料袋——肉食店那种——扣在他的脸上，把袋口收紧，直到他愿意开口“谈谈”为止。Feldmous的脸涨成了猪肝色，Solo知道他会议中途总是躲到这里来抽上两口。“当Alex，”Feldmous上气不接下气地说，“加入代表团时，有传说他是莫斯科派来的，但没有人拿出证据。其中一些人莫名其妙地消失了，另一些逃走了。我认为代表团里有打算向你们美国投诚的间谍，而当Alex找到他，他会——”

他做了个抹脖子的动作。“而你们没有试图把他替换掉。”Solo对他说。

“谁会建议？”Feldmous瞪着他，“不管是谁开口，都会让自己显得可疑。”

Solo松开塑料袋，给他根烟，让他保证不会把洗手间里这件事泄露半个字。

第二件事情是，他跑去红灯区找了个女孩，非常不体面那种。Solo给了她一些德国马克，让她跟自己回了家。她在晚上叫床给窃听这个房间的人听，她这么做时，Solo在旁忙着自己的事情，偶尔鼓励地别过头来对她一笑，配合她几句。不管是谁晚上值班窃听Solo这个房间，只会听到他在和妓女调情，胡说八道然后上床，最后给她一些小费和一杯威士忌，送她出门，让整层楼的酒店住户都瞧见，这个值班的人也许会大摇其头，头疼自己的上司为什么要窃听这样一个蠢货。

现在是第六天的凌晨，要做的事情都已经做完，Solo总算能静下心来思考一番。Waverly会打电话来，而电话已经被窃听了，但现在这还不是他首要操心的。他真正想知道的，是有没有必要冒这个险？也许他该趁早开溜才是正确的决定。

他想了大概一首歌这么长的时间，然后做出了决定。

第二天他走向Peters，问有没有自己的信。酒店门房把一个空信封交给他，现在Waverly知道他说了“好”，可惜另一个人也知道了，站在他身后那家伙。

他正在管门房取两张今晚音乐会的票，而且他的声音听起来很熟悉，Solo就抬头看了一眼。这一眼差点让他呛住。“我早该知道你也住在这间酒店里，”Solo上下打量对方，下一句话说得不怎么高兴，“为什么我从来没碰到过你？”

“因为你花了一整晚忙着和Leonie上床。”Illya说。

“是Lena，”Solo好心地纠正他，“Magdalena的简称。”

“我很抱歉我弄错了，”Illya说，不过眼睛里一点也没有抱歉的意思，“关于你的问题，我今天才开始决定住在这里，所以你从未碰见过我。”

Solo扬起嘴角，身子朝他前倾。“怕我逃跑，所以派你来就近监视我？如果是这样，有件事你得知道：我很难跟踪，而且我很擅长在陌生的地方把自己藏起来。”

“啊哈。”Illya说。

Solo怀疑地盯着他的脸，因为这张脸突然让他自己意识到一个事实，他不知道对方是否意识到了。“今天是第七天，”Solo说，“我只在柏林待十天，你知道。”

Illya没有挽留他，这多少让他感到有点失望。“那么，”Illya转过头，从门房手里接过那两张票，塞进自己的礼服口袋里，“你就最好不要浪费时间了，我想。”

Solo瞪着他，还在酝酿他能想到的最刺伤人的话，Illya已经转身走了出去。

 

Solo只生气了一秒钟，也许还不到一秒钟，因为他恰好瞥见了Illya的房间号码，既然在明天的交易发生前还有一点时间，他决定到Illya住的11B去看一眼。

他去了。本来只是单纯的好奇，结果他却干了一件不太好的事。

他偷了Illya的枪。

Solo知道这么做不太好，但褪下弹夹，除掉子弹后，他开始在Illya的床上拿枪自慰。这件事比偷了枪要糟糕得多，Solo告诉自己，所以忘了偷枪的事吧。

他没有润滑剂，但Illya的枪保养得很好，而且Solo在他的浴室里找到了洗手液。换做别的场合，Solo绝对不肯亏待自己，然而在别人的床上用别人的武器自慰这事本身让他有种难以言喻的兴奋，Solo知道音乐会十点才结束，根本不用担心Illya回来看见他。Illya换下来的毛衣还搁在沙发上，他还换了双皮鞋。

Solo能做的推理只有这么多，因为这时候他开始专心拿那把枪操自己了。

他试了几次，每次让紧张的肌肉放松一点儿，但仍然很困难。枪管一次比一次推入得更深，他开始有点兴起了。他知道哪怕再怎么克制，在它完全进到他体内的时候，他的汗水和精液还是会弄脏垫在他身下的床单。把它推进的动作带来刺痛，他训练自己吸气，呼气来放松，腹部肌肉伴随那节奏收缩，阴茎开始渗出液体。

枪管进入到一半时，Solo不得不停下来，照顾一下自己的勃起，以便忽略日益鲜明的，被甬道紧紧包裹着的异物感。他这样做了，窒息感变得可以忍受了一些。他小心地抬高臀部，握住仍然留在外面的枪管，闭上眼睛吸一口气，把它全部推了进去——他没有马上射出来，只是因为那种感觉而猛地弓起了腰，就在这时，房屋的主人打开门进来了。Solo无处可逃，对上Illya的眼睛——Illya仍然穿着全套礼服——而Solo却狼狈不堪，屁股抬着，两腿张开，夹着一把枪，手还放在自己肿胀的阴茎上。Illya上下看了他一回，又看了看自己的枪。

“晚上好。”Solo说。他也许不该说这话，不过他实在想不出这种场合能说什么。

“你——”Illya本想说什么，但换了个调子，“——拜托告诉我那不是我的枪。”

“猜对了，”Solo抱歉地一笑，假如他现在不是迫切地想射，这个笑容大概会更有诚意，“好消息是，我已经把子弹取出来了，所以你的枪不会在我体内爆炸。”

“我还以为你会说，”Illya坐下来了，在床边看着他，“你已经把子弹取出来了，所以我别妄想拿这把枪把一个闯入我房间的小偷干掉。”|

Solo点点头，又摇摇头，上帝，他到底本来想说什么？这会子要条理清晰地回应对方的话实在太难了，所幸的是Illya似乎有心帮他一把，他把一只手放在Solo的两腿间的阴茎上，开始移动那只手，Solo很快大口吸起气来，疯狂摆动着腰，把自己的欲望往那只手上送。接着他在Illya眼中看到了一种神情，让他警惕起来，“请不要——”Solo气喘吁吁地说。“我的意思是——”

但他还没说完，Illya便托起那把枪还在他体外的部分，往里一推，枪管往里戳到了他的前列腺，甚至还旋转了一下，Solo崩溃一般分开腿，射得到处都是，他甚至在射出来几分钟以后仍然透不过气来，只能那么两腿敞开，任由Illya犹自转动着他身体里的枪管，缓慢地操着他，从他身体里抽出一声又一声断了气般的呻吟声。最让他羞耻的是他的身体喜欢这样，每次Illya的手把那冰冷的金属送入时，他都贪婪地把它夹紧，让它抚平自己身体里的每一处敏感处。

Solo喘过气来后想爬起来，但Illya爬上床来，从身后抱住了他，让他回到床上，开始让他见识除了枪管以外别的能进入他的东西，于是Solo心想留下也不是那么糟。


	7. Chapter 7

“你真的叫Illya，”Solo说，“不是因为你父母把是Ilja Hurník的粉丝？”

“你也叫Napoleon，”这家伙说，“也并不说明你父母就在乎拿破仑是谁啊。”

好吧，这话说得有理，虽然Solo不明白他们为什么要进行这番谈话。这只能怪他自己，是他先开始谈论这些无聊事的，因为，当你和一个不太熟的人一起躺在一张不太熟的床上的时候，你总得说点什么，涉及身体部位的谈话不包括其中。  
如果Illya是那种做完爱倒头就睡的类型，那可帮了Solo大忙了，可惜不是。

Illya侧头端详他。“你有很多女朋友？”

“啊？”

“那天你说‘一个喝醉的女友也叫过’，”Illya指出，“‘一个’，没有名字。”

那是因为她根本没告诉过我名字，Solo想道。“有过一些。”

“一些，但在床上，”Illya停顿了一会，寻找英语里合适的用词，“你却不怎么——‘进取’，我想是这个词。”

“这场谈话在向越来越奇怪的方向发展了，”Solo说，“你介意先闭嘴吗？”

他真的闭嘴了，至少有一阵子是闭上了。他们躺在那儿，眼睛望着天花板，听着隔壁传来的已经过滤成白噪音的唱机音乐，彼此的手臂紧挨着。Solo得承认，那感觉真是古怪极了，但也不是很糟糕。假如他现在从床上起来看见地毯上吃光了的外卖盒，大概会以为自己和这个人过了一辈子，幸好地毯上没有外卖盒，Illya也不是个会和他过一辈子的人。“我想那是Anita O'day。”Solo说。

“嗯？”Illya说。

“隔壁在放的音乐，”Solo解释，“我想是Anita O'day。”

“Billie Holiday。”Illya认真听了一会以后说。

Solo扭头看着他。“我们没法在任何事情上取得一致，对吧？我是说不上床的时候，如果我有一顶红色的帽子，你一定会说那是蓝的。”

“如果你真的这么在乎意见一致，”Illya说，“干嘛跑到我床上来拿枪自慰？”

呃——

Solo皱起眉头。他爬起来，把一只胳膊绕过Illya的胳膊，一条腿跨过Illya的腿——“你在干什么？”Solo发誓一个Sotheby拍卖人问过他同样的话。

“我看起来像是想要干什么？”Solo耐心地说。

“看起来，”Illya的声音变低了，“像是你打算吻我。”

“既然看起来像，”Solo一笑，“那就很可能是一个吻。别眨眼。”

“遵命，Jacky O.”

谢天谢地，那是Illya说的最后一句话，因为Solo接下来把他的嘴堵了个严实。至少有一阵子Solo不用听到关于美国第三十五任总统，糟糕的爵士音乐，或者枪的讽刺了，取而代之的是断续的，稍微有些嘶哑的喘息声，感觉真不错。

Solo把身体抬起，中断第一个吻，欣赏对方的脸色。

Illya看起来完全忘了他们刚才在谈什么了，Solo很满意。

他俯下身，要给Illya第二个吻，后者抓住他的膝盖，朝上掐住他的大腿，Solo腰一软便被翻了过来，Illya把他压进床垫里，顺手抄过自己的领带绑住了他的眼睛。Solo在领带遮盖下抬起眉毛，这不完全是他所期待的，不过这样也不错。

第二轮进行得很慢，Illya干进来的时候，他的手指陷进了床单。他看不见什么，不确定Illya的嘴唇扫过他汗湿的头发，还是只是手指。他只知道这一轮他放弃了一些克制，他的头抵在对方的肩窝上摇晃，毫无顾忌地把被浸湿的眼罩抵在对方胸膛上。他肆无忌惮地叫喊，拍打，奋力挣扎，然后接纳残酷的压制，来自另一个人的身体的热度和禁锢，他不再关心自己在另一个人眼中看起来如何。

高潮即将来临时，他张嘴咬住了Illya的肩膀，用力之大可以咬下一块肉，但Illya竟然笑了，手掌抚过他的头发。“我不知道你和别人上床还要留下纪念品。”

Solo也咬那些手指，但高潮过后，他突然完全安静下来，靠在Illya的臂弯里。他的眼罩已经被解开，Illya的手指还在拉扯他的囊袋，但他再也射不出什么，只有大腿内侧还因为意料之外的碰触而抵制着，肌肉绷紧着颤栗。Illya切入一只有力的手掌，整个儿抚摸他的阴茎，轻轻拉扯着它，直到Solo柔和地咕哝起来，困惑地睁开眼，抗议这种对待。他的嘴唇因为Illya探入他口中的东西而无意识地分开，继而完全清醒了：那是弹夹，他刚才卸掉的，留在床边的标准弹夹。

“我想你在离开柏林前跑到我房间来，”Illya说，“应该不是只为了这个？”

Solo只能发出类似于“嗯哼”的声音，因为那该死的弹夹还留在他的口腔里，而且沉甸甸地压住他的舌头。“我猜你是想让我在你身上留下点纪念品，”Illya的手沿着他的背部滑向他的臀，“如果我说对了，就答应我一声，牛仔。”

“嗯哼。”Solo闭了闭眼睛，努力不让自己发出的声音显得可笑。

“我很高兴我猜对了，”Illya看他一眼说，“但我想你不愿意留下任何实质性的伤害，对吗？”

Solo抬起眼皮，抗议般望向他，然而他的嘴巴仍然只能发出听起来像模糊低语的“唔”。在对方看来，他的动作很难说是在摇头还是点头，而他的呼吸加重了。

妈的，Illya到底想干什么？Solo倒是不介意以上任何一项提议，不过不是在他被彻彻底底操过，一丝抵抗能力也没有，嘴巴里还被塞着个苏联产弹夹的时候，要是他在这间房做出什么蠢事，这份报告送到Waverly手上时，措词可就精彩了。

不，等等，他已经做了件蠢事，他偷了Illya的枪。

所有这些担心在Illya把他拉到自己腿上时烟消云散。那可是一顿结结实实的掴臀，Hugh Hefner会感到很欣慰的，Solo则不了。整个过程中他像个傻瓜一样瘫倒在Illya的大腿上，呻吟破碎，肌肉颤抖，唯一能做的是防止牙齿碰撞得太用力而咬到舌头——在他口中的那东西阻止了这点，不是说Solo有多么感激。

他以为那持续了很长时间——因为他的视线模糊发热——事实上那很快就结束了。等到一切结束后，那双有着可怕手劲的手来到他的背部，按摩着他的肌肉，抽出他齿间的关碍，轻抚他的脸颊，于是他很快就睡着了。这次是真的陷入了无底的睡眠当中，连动都没有动一下。

 

“两件事，”Jill说，“第一，对于房间已经被窃听的事，Waverly说了句脏话，我这里不方便转述，但大概意思和‘狗娘养的’差不多，信不信由你。”

“我就，”Solo笑了一下，笑得很勉强，“相信你好了。”

“第二件事，”Jill连表情也没变一下，“有人答复了我们的钢琴教师广告，在昨天的第六版面上，细节我就不说了。总之，第二次的交易地点没变，但会有一辆车在公园的北入口接应你，如果事情出了岔，尽量活到我们去接你的时候。”

“哦，”Solo想了想，“一辆车？还不如直接告诉我‘你就靠你自己了’。”

“你还指望什么，”Jill点着了烟，“预算审查。现在情报报告都要附上质量调查表了，你听说了吗？用户根据满意度由A到D评级，搞得跟卖汽车的一样。”

Solo不知道这些牢骚对他晚上要办的事情有什么帮助，但是有个活人说说话挺好，比和不知道站在谁那边的神秘人物上床好多了。“你还有那玩意吗？”

“什么，烟？”Jill看着他，一脸诧异，“我还以为你早就戒了。”

“给我一根，”Solo摊开手掌，“再不抽点什么我就要疯了，我猜你没带大麻？”

Jill瞪着他，好像Solo真的会在他身上搜大麻一样。Solo把烟点着，努力把那东西吸进去，以便忘掉任务前开始逐渐渗入他体内的紧张感。他抽了一口，也许还不到一口，手指把烟摁灭的同时，他冷静下来了。“另一件事怎么样了？”

“Illya，”Jill索性把整盒烟扔到他大腿上，“要么是个假名字，要么一直隐藏得很好，我们查不到他的资料，也许他是个潜伏特工（sleeping agent）。”

“不不，你没见过他，”Solo摇头，“以他那样子他唯一潜伏（sleep）过的东西就是他的床，他参与过任务，受过职业特工训练，而且绝对杀过人。”

“你把我搞迷糊了，”Jill盯着他，“你是希望他是个好人呢，还是相反？”

“我也不知道。”Solo回答，这是实话。

事实证明，傍晚把车停在公园里时他还在考虑Jill朝他提出的问题，那真是个好问题，也正因为它难以回答，所以才让Solo没办法对这个问题说去他妈的。这次和上一次交易的安排差不多，只不过现在是傍晚而不是早上，再过一小时，夜色会为他提供天然的掩护。他再一次检查了枪和车门，其余的东西保持不变。

他开进公园时根本没看见那辆Jill所说的“接应车辆”，也许那辆车根本不存在，只是Waverly让Jill编造出来好让他安心的，然而就算它真的存在，Solo也怀疑它会及时赶到现场，顶多能帮忙运走他的尸体。所以他也就懒得计较这事了。

没人跟踪他，他再三确认过了。除非跟踪他的人技术好到他没发现，但那不可能。

Solo把电台关上以后正打算下车，突然做了个决定。

他回到车里，把门关上，重新将电台打开了。抒情音乐立刻在车里流淌，仿佛在谴责他的违反指令。Solo将背部往椅子上一靠，深吸一口气，想要确认自己在哪似的。过了一会，他下定决心后，摇开车窗，下车，坐进车后座，在后座躺下身子让自己的身影隐藏起来，手里握着枪。这不是他该干的事，他接到的命令是走开，半小时后回来把车和车后座的情报一并接走，不和对方发生直接接触。

但去他妈的，Solo对自己说，他要知道这个人是谁。


	8. Chapter 8

一个月前，Waverly坐在他那张宽大的桃花心木办公桌后面，把眼镜颇为费事地当着Solo面往上一抬，俨然在他办公桌的地图上发现了一个崭新的英属岛屿。

“我听到了一些传言，Solo。”

“不管别人怎么说，”Solo说，“我没偷那幅画，更没有把它转手。”

Waverly脸上的表情仿佛他刚听了一通废话。“瞧，我不介意你真的偷了那幅画，Mr. Solo，”他说，“我知道机构付给你的工资还不够让你买鱼子酱的，更别提让你的晚餐桌上能摆上上好的松露，问题是，让那些逮捕文件消失是有技巧的。”

“噢。”Solo说。

“想让它们消失，”Waverly说，“就得帮我个忙。回答我，你去过柏林吗？”

现在，两脚搁在靠近车门的地方，头搁在靠近车门的另一侧时，Solo想的就是这码子事。要是他没碰那副画，Waverly手上就不会有他的把柄，要是Waverly没有他的把柄，他就用不着接这个棘手的任务了。然而，积习难改，他偏偏涉足的是可疑的行当，Waverly能找到的把他关上一年半载的理由多得数之不尽，故此，他乖乖来到柏林，乖乖装成贸易代表团成员，乖乖在这个晚上待在车里。

除了最后一点他没做到。

Solo在车里等了半小时，唯一的收获只有僵硬的后背。他用皮鞋后跟把车窗摇开，继续等着，手里的枪搁在左前胸上，对准任何一只可能从窗外飞进来的小鸟。脚步声是从车子的右后方接近的，这意味着和他见面的人很可能是从另一个入口来的。Solo又等了一等，那声音更近了些，在环绕他们的寂静中很难被忽略。

从他现在躺着的角度看不到那人的脸，但却能很方便地把一颗九毫米的子弹射进对方的胸口，甚至——如果他运气好的话——打进他的肺部。Solo只等对方伸手拉车门的一刻，他知道他会的。如果Solo身上有情报，一定会先确认车上没人。

但正相反，传到他耳边的是一阵窸窣声，听起来像是把一只手伸进杂货店的油纸袋里，或是拆开包裹着法式面包或是三文治的包装纸。也许这家伙决定在暴露身份之前先大嚼特嚼一顿三明治，如果不是这个原因，那么他只可能在做一件事。

Solo反应过来的时候，把枪上膛的声音已经很清晰了。对方站着的角度看不到Solo的脸，却能很方便地把一颗子弹射进Solo的腹部，运气好的话甚至是股动脉。这人在右车门外站得笔直，举着枪，车窗玻璃的反光给那张脸增添了难以言喻的特色，车内的音乐仍在流淌，Solo仍然躺着，该死的地球仍然在运转。

谁也没有动。

那持续了一秒，也许一秒多一点，Solo听到一个声音：“你最好站起来。”

“我还觉得，”Solo不合时宜地开起了玩笑，“你最好躺下呢。”

对方没笑，可能有点困惑，更可能是发现了Solo手上的枪。他们僵持了片刻，Solo听到一声“妈的”，然后，他赢了。靠近他那侧的车门开了，虽然对方没躺下来，但至少把头探进了车里，接下来，一张难以言喻的脸带着难以言喻的表情盯着他看。“你他妈想干什么？”

Solo也正想说同样的话。

 

Solo没见过这个人，从对方脸上的表情来看这人多半也没见过他。从打扮来看，这人完全是会在公园里漫步的那种老头，只是手上多了支半自动手枪，另一只手也没有撑着雨伞或是喂鸽子的食袋。最大的不同是，他手上的枪处在击发状态。

“你不该在这。”

Solo想起他是谁了，代表团里最不起眼，从来没说过一句话的老头，Solo从未怀疑过他是个间谍，因为如果他是间谍的话，Solo就是国防部长。Solo一定在什么地方听过他的名字，就像酒店门房或是大楼公寓管理员的名字曾经掠过你的脑海，但你不会留下深刻的印象。“我确实违反了一些规则，”Solo从震惊中恢复过来，看着对方的脸，“但也不是完全不值得。”

“没时间说这些，”对方说，“我甩开了他们，但东西不在我身上，我进公园时把它放在了北端的邮筒里，你知道那个地方吗？你必须和我分开，取到东西，到北入口去和接应你的那辆车汇合，恐怕你必须步行了，我要把你的车开走。”

“开走我的车会让你吸引他们的注意。”

“这正是目的所在。”

这件事情真疯狂——Solo正想这么说——车子就已经开走了，好像刚才这辆车踹了他一脚，把他留给危机重重的夜色，而现在这辆车正载着那个德国间谍飞驰前行，Solo仍然在脑海里疯狂搜寻着，试图回忆起他的名字，那名字已经到了他嘴边，他却无法想起。他把大衣的领子竖起，枪藏在口袋里，立刻转身朝邮筒所在的位置前进，大路是不能走了，他必须迂回走些捷径，幸亏他记住了地图。

这都是他的错——Solo加紧迈步，却无法阻止心里那个声音——是他把克格勃引向了这里，是他搞砸了这次任务，Waverly对他的谴责全都正确的，如果——

还有不到十步就是邮筒了，Solo停下脚步，藏身斜坡西南方的树丛后，邮筒在两条岔路的交汇处，在他身处的山丘底端，正好位于石楠丛树梢所指之处，如果有人倾听它们说话的话，就会节省许多情报资源了。现在Solo无法确定邮筒附近是否被监视了，已被铁锈覆盖的邮筒周围一片寂静，但这说明不了什么。Solo忘了是谁说过，寂静能比声音隐藏更多的东西。更别提，他置身于一片黑暗里。

他又观察了一阵，真希望自己有办法转身离开，但他没有。他只能硬着头皮，朝邮筒走去，把自己暴露在空旷地中，任何一个狙击手都能朝他的后背放上两枪，因为这是个绝佳的伏击地点，而他将会一点办法也没有。

Solo能做的是尽量放快脚步，尽可能让他生命中这个操蛋的时刻缩短为短短的一瞬，短得他日后都不会想起。他靠近了，他的手已经有自我意识一般找到了邮筒的投递口，把黏贴在上方的那封信取了出来。碰到信封里的内容时他都没意识到自己呼出了一口气，但他还没转过身，便听到了很小的﹑类似树枝折断的声音。

他的左边膝盖忽然跪了下去，仿佛踩进了沼泽拔不出来，温热的液体顺着他的小腿流淌。又响起了几下枪声，有人也许会说那听起来像是在放焰火，或是打野火鸡的声音，但Solo知道那不是，那是切切实实的子弹。他知道，因为其中一颗打进了他的腿。

他继续迈步走着，步子越来越快，好像那条腿并没有失去知觉一般。他绕过了邮筒，手里还攥着那封信。在树林尽头的车灯晃了他的眼睛之前，他总算来得及把枪从它陷在里面的黑暗里拔出来，放了几枪，换来了短暂的寂静，但这只是垂死挣扎，如果他没办法在更多追捕人员出现前离开这里，一切都是白搭。车灯的光束使得枪声再次零星响了起来，Solo陷于绝望的境地，直到他意识到那辆车不是在向他开来，而是在朝他开来，他无法解释具体的区别，但它晃下山坡以后关闭了车灯，这让它在包裹山毛榉的浓雾中处于隐形，也让Solo有了喘息的机会。

Solo有一阵子没有看见那车子，在这段时间里他的腿变得越来越沉重。他把空了的弹夹扔掉，换上他唯一的备用弹夹，还在喘气，同一辆车便从浓雾里重新出现，这一回停在了他的身旁。“上车，”Illya在驾驶室里，“别再浪费时间了。”

又一次，Solo对他这晚上的运气有了新的认识。

 

车子停在停车带，这里距离萨阿勒桥还有一英里，从这里可以看清东德的边境检查站，检查站却不会在夜色里注意到这两破车和挡风玻璃后面的人。Illya给Solo递了根烟，缓解他腿上的疼痛，Solo摇摇头谢绝了，他还是最好保持清醒。

Illya的车上还有半瓶伏特加，用来清洗伤口的剩余，这一回Solo没有拒绝。

他们逃脱了包围圈，Solo对他在整件事情里的处境有了个新认识，对Illya也有了新认识。首先，这人的射击技术不比床上技术差，其次，Solo知道他为什么不在代表团成员名单上了，比知道自己是谁更确定，但他还是决定等Illya自己说。

现在已经是第八天凌晨，严格意义上来说快到第九天了，Illya替他处理了伤口——Solo不愿意回忆整个过程，唯一能够确定的是Illya竟然很在行。

“事情，”Illya说，“要从Alexander Feldmous说起。”

“那个和你同名的人？”

“我的名字不叫Alex，他的名字却确确实实叫Feldmous，”Illya说，“你听说过‘蓝冠松鸦’吗？也许你加入机构的时间太短，还不知道有这号人物存在。”

Solo当然知道，‘蓝冠松鸦”是个代号，是中情局经手的最高级别的苏联内线，据说Waverly快要成功把他弄到“牧场”去了（中情局秘密安全屋，位于佛吉尼亚南部），“松鸦”带过来的嫁妆（叛逃者带来的情报）非常丰厚，但他的职位也很高，在中情局里，只有局长在内的少数几人知道他的身份。“Feldmous是蓝冠松鸦？”Solo忍不住一笑，“妈的，这个晚上真是越来越精彩了。”

“他是或者不是，我的看法不重要，”Illya说，“重点是，我们这边有一部分人,希望你们那边的一部分人相信他是‘蓝冠松鸦’,而他们并不在乎你我怎么看。”

“原来如此，”Solo点点头，“他们派你来就是为了确保这件事顺利进行？”

“‘蓝松鸦’突然决定向中情局投诚，你和我知道他是个傀儡，但是中情局的人不在乎，他们会把它带来的情报贪婪地吞下去，”Illya说，“这是个计划。武装力量总局（克格勃第三总局）希望这个计划能够成功，我是来促成这件事的。”

“两个Alex来了柏林，只有一个回去，”Solo再次点头，“等到他们发现回去的那个不是真正的Alex时，已经晚了。反对计划的人不得不接受事实。问题是，这和我有什么关系？”

Illya没说话，Solo突然明白过来。“你们认为我是那个阻碍这个计划的人。”

“一开始，是的，”Illya回答，“所以他们派我在停车场接近你，但我们渐渐发现你和蓝松鸦的计划没有关系。我们发现，你来柏林是出于别的目的。”

Solo的眉头皱了起来，也许是错觉，腿上的伤口突然更疼了。“我还在听。”

“根本不存在和你交易的人，”Illya拿手指敲了敲方向盘，像在强调接下来的话，“打猎的人用蜂蜜引来了獾，第三总局的人用一点不值钱的情报引来了你。要想蓝松鸦计划能够成功，他们需要引开美国佬的注意力，这就是你的用途。”

“我猜，和我见面的人也是你们找来的临时演员？”

笑意浮上Illya的脸。“Mr. Seymour不知道情报交换的事，他只知道他要到公园里来从一个美国人的手里拿到一些违禁品，而且他是这项任务的最佳人选。“

“你之前说我有生命危险，”Solo想起些什么，“你是认真的。”

Illya点点头。“三小时前，一辆通勤飞机已经开往马里兰州,现在估计已经落地了，‘蓝松鸦’到了乔治敦，要不了多久，他们就会把他送到‘牧场’。为了堵住任何可能的漏洞，不让别人指出他是个假货——所有阻碍这个计划的人必须死。”

“我想那包括我，”Solo说，“克格勃必须把我除掉。我们第一次见面的时候，你把真正前来的人杀了，并且本来打算杀了我——”

“其余的，”Illya打断他，“你自己可以推测出来。”

“三个问题，”Solo说，“第一个问题，真正的蓝松鸦在哪？但我想你是不会告诉我的，对吧？”

Illya的嘴巴如同蚌壳般紧闭，而且没有要开口的意思，Solo耸耸肩。“第二个问题，”他说，“你搬到我的酒店来，是为了保护我？我说对了就嗯一声好了。”

“嗯。”Illya小声说。

“最后一件事，”Solo说，“你觉得我的上司早就知道这事，并且是有意让我来送死，只是为了让蓝松鸦的接手顺利进行？因为蓝松鸦比我重要得多？”

“这个，”那位克格勃说，“我就留给你自己判断好了。”

“真是操蛋的第九天，”Solo忍不住说，然后反应过来他在和谁说话，“对不起。”

“没关系。”Illya说。

“现在我只需要想个办法回去，”Solo仍然皱着眉头，“美国使馆是没戏了。”

“你可以用Roger Bonham的假护照。”

“Roger Bonham是——”

“你的假护照上的新名字，”Illya把一个信封交给他，“不用谢。”

Solo看着那信封。“这可是我九天以来拿到过的最高兴的一个信封了。”他说。

Illya看样子有点不好意思，Solo凑过去吻了他一下。他其实最想知道的问题是，Illya干嘛不把他干掉，因为从任何一个角度看，把他干掉都比救他容易得多。

“关于另一件事，”Solo说，“你说‘想好了再回答我’的那件？”

“嗯哼。”

“我想过了，”Solo告诉他，“答案是好，如果我们能再见面的话。”

Illya的样子有点意外，Solo对自己脱口而出的答案更意外。他本来打算说不的，他是出了什么问题？无所谓，反正他们再也不会见面了，Solo敢打包票。

“祝你好运，”Illya说，“Mr. Bonham。”

Solo跳下车，拿着属于Roger Bonham的护照和手提箱，这是英国护照，而且他还得伪装成外交信使，不过在能活着回家的前景下，细节可以忽略不计。他可以在伦敦躲上一段时间，直到风波过去，不管怎么样，Solo怀疑自己会想念柏林。

Illya没有叫他，Solo也没回头。他经历过的告别场面大抵如此。


	9. Chapter 9

四个月后，Solo已经摆脱了Roger Bonham这个名字，展开了一种新生活，至于他在伦敦究竟顶着什么人的名义四处活动，他认为，除了他自己以外，别人还是不知道为好。

再说了，他现在的名字也不重要。

他仍然喜欢自己下厨，喜欢偶尔打破一两条规则，喜欢辨认邻居的唱片——最后一件事也许不那么经常了，因为他自己起居室里的唱机很少是空着的，酒杯也一样。 大约一个月以前，他自己曾经任职的机构因为蓝松鸦被证实是个假货而掀起了轩然大波，然而这件事的轰动性影响似乎并没有波及到Solo，他在伦敦隐姓埋名过得正快活，实在想不出有什么理由去关心蓝松鸦究竟是谁。

让他关心的是另一个名字，或者说，这个名字偶尔会在他记忆的角落浮现，一闪而逝，像是某种你不愿意想起的疾病，或是曾经在你手上叛逃的某个特工的代号。

每当它出现——几乎每次都是因为意外——Solo把它像打扫客厅时遇到的灰尘一样扫除，倒进记忆的垃圾桶里，关上盖子，再在盖子上压上想象中的重物。

这样就差不多了。Solo倒也没有强迫自己把它忘掉。

还有什么？噢，他的感情生活平静得如同一潭死水，这不是个比喻性的说法，而是它真的和一洼死水一模一样。Solo刚到伦敦时（那时候他还是Mr. Bonham），像个哮喘犯了急着找吸入剂的人一样心急火燎地找了个伦敦姑娘做自己的情人，她的名字是Erika，住处在伦敦桥附近，然而现在那段时期已经成为历史了，她大概也纳闷为什么有的晚上Solo必须见到她，否则就像是胃溃疡犯了一样辗转反侧，痛苦不堪，第一次是“蓝松鸦”试图在华盛顿逃跑的新闻见报的时候，第二次是——

不管怎么样，他们分手主要是因为Solo认为他的Bonham时期该结束了。打那以后，他吸取了教训，没有再和谁长期来往过。这有好处，也有明显的缺陷：他带到酒店的人少得可怜。

带回公寓的更少，带回公寓后能让他想起名字来的则是少之又少了。

所以，偶尔会出现今天这样的晚上，Solo的日程表空着，他也没有出游的计划。花了半个小时练习了一下开锁技术，熟悉几个新的保险箱型号后，他就该出门到酒吧猎艳去了，然而现在他还留在房子里，到底是什么出了问题？

问得好。Solo再次没来由叹了口气，望向坐在椅子对面的人。

Alexander Waverly，在Solo的字典里，位于“混蛋”那一栏的左侧，假如要细算分类，大概位于“混蛋”下的“英国佬”那一格，现在，这个混蛋英国佬就坐在Solo的起居室里，像往常一样滴酒不沾，清醒得可恨，而Solo已经在喝第二杯了——他控制不住。他往杯里倒了双份的威士忌，还额外多加了冰块。

“我们需要你回来。”Waverly说。

“绝无可能。”Solo说。

Waverly叹了口气。“你让我觉得自己像个假释官。”

“我既然出来了，”Solo咧咧嘴，“就不会再进去。”

Waverly这回没叹气，而是掏出张东西。“如果，”他说，“我能给你你想要的呢？”

Solo克制住给自己倒第三杯的冲动。“你是说英女王的宝石？谢了。”

Waverly翻了个白眼。“我是说Alex的资料，”他说，“Alex，又名Illya，全名是Illya Kuryakin，就是那个你在电话里问过，不幸和哪个该死的捷克作曲家同名的家伙——”

“停，”Solo非常严肃认真地说，“我问过你，记得吗？你说没有他的资料。”

“那是四个月以前，”Waverly露出个非常短暂的微笑，“那以后发生了，呃，一些事情。人事变动，职能调整，没有什么你不熟悉的。总之，我现在有了资料。”

“操。”Solo说。

“嗯哼，”Waverly点点头，“这对你来讲说不定会是非常特别的一天，Mr. Solo。”

“我很怀疑，”Solo歪着脑袋想了想，“不过你既然已经来了——”

他伸出手去，但Waverly的手已经不见了，重新埋回他自己的双排扣西装口袋里，Solo瞪着他。“我需要你答应回来工作，”Waverly说，“交换条件，记得吗？”

绝对是“混蛋”那一栏，Solo想，而且后面的小格子全都要打上五星，也就是“绝对不能惹”那一级别，排在“恶棍”的后头。“你要是真的有他的资料，我就会真的回去工作，”Solo停了一下，“不过，我还以为CIA已经受够我了。”

“我正在成立一个新机构，”Waverly说，“叫做U.N.C.L.E，细节我们稍后再谈。”

Waverly把手再次伸入口袋，愣了愣，他看着已经不知何时到了Solo手中的档案，无奈地摇了摇头。“积习难改，Mr. Solo?”

“嗯，”Solo说，“老狗学不会新把戏了。你就只能找到这么多？”

他正在仔细阅读那份档案，Waverly站起来，恢复了长官的架势。

“我还以为，”他看了Solo一眼，意味深长地说，“你在乎的只是他是不是死了。”

然后他就走了，留下Solo一个人琢磨他那话到底是什么意思。Solo当然在乎Illya Kuryakin是不是死了，不过照他们上一次见面的情形来看，有那种技能的人很难想象活不下来，他自己知道他这话连自己都说服不了，要不是在乎这个，他为什么会在某些夜里像疯子一样在屋子里乱窜，或者根本睡不着？不过现在看来他用不着在乎了，因为这份档案照片下的一栏明确标明A还活着，Solo盯着全名和出生日期好一会，似乎那是什么无法理解的数字，他的心脏突然疯狂跳动。

Solo合上档案，深深吸了口气。

他觉得自己还需要再来一杯。

 

接下来他在酒吧里，虽然那时候已经是第二天的凌晨两点，而他打算做的事情根本称不上理智。

Solo在那逗留了不到半小时，足够他了解这个地方的客户群体了。在点了一杯老式鸡尾酒又改变主意换成金巴利以后，他把酒留在吧台上，走向他选中的人。他特意挑了个身高和发色都和A差不多的家伙，不仔细看根本看不出区别，在几杯鸡尾酒的帮助下更容易混淆两者，但Solo告诉自己不能再喝了。

如果你要做一件不理智的事，最好确保自己能够清醒地开车回家。

说起来好笑，好像Solo要做的事比加入三角洲部队还危险，事实上，他不过是打算和这家伙做爱罢了。Solo冷静地完成了整个过程，没忘记让那家伙戴套，没同意任何带血或是会让自己受伤的把戏。他得到了他想要的：疼痛，足份的。快感要少些，尽管对方很卖力。关键在于，这些对他来说屁用都没有，这人是个大个子，绝对能在Solo身上留下淤青，他很快兴奋起来，Solo却只是半硬而已。

他分出区别在哪了，他知道普通人的边界在哪，但对于Illya他则不确定。

可是现在说这些有什么用？Solo想道，他又不会再见到那个家伙。

Solo得把这件事告诉Waverly，不是因为兴之所至想和他的新上司分享他的隐私，而是因为哪怕他不说，早晚他会搞砸测谎仪。“有件事你得知道。”他说。

他略过了一些细节，改换了人物和地点，没提Illya的名字。

Waverly是在自己的住处听完这件事的，这是Solo少数几个相信没被窃听的地方之一，另外两个恐怕是唐宁街十号和他自己的公寓，前者太重要，后者太渺小，没有人会费心去窃听。“我也许知道个办法，”Waverly说，“能解决你的问题。”


	10. Chapter 10

“解决这个问题。”Solo说。

“对。”

Solo想过Waverly对此会怎么回答，在他最后敲定的答案里，“解决这个问题”不在其中。“这又不是Ed Mcbain的一部小说，”Solo说，“本来就没有什么‘问题’需要解决，我只是在告诉你——”

“你在告诉我，再不做点什么，你的职业生涯就完蛋了。”

“差不多吧。”Solo不怎么情愿地表示同意。

“你还在告诉我，如果谁抓住你，把你弄到测谎仪旁，问你这辈子是否对一个苏联间谍产生过好感，或者和克格勃有过私交，你听起来会像初试啼声的Judy Garland。”

“或者Shirley Temple，”Solo的玩笑话换来Waverly的一瞪，“情况就是这样。”

Waverly的家里连一瓶威士忌都没有，连杯啤酒都没有，谁会这样啊？不是说Solo想要喝得酩酊大醉，但有杯酒在手边让他安心，然而，Waverly像马普尔小姐里的人物一样坐在起居室沙发上，手里捧着一杯茶，仿佛这样再正常不过。

现在可是晚上十点，Solo自己那杯茶连动都没动过。“再来一杯？”Waverly说。

“不，”Solo的脸上的笑有些僵硬，“谢了。”

“像我说的，”Waverly端起茶送到唇边，“我有个办法。一周以后你有空吗？”

“一周以后？”  
“我想柏林航空最近可能没有几架航班，不过我们总可以搞到一架，”Waverly开始谈论起一连串事情，好像一件自然导致另一件，“有合适的人脉，并且有人作担保的话。飞机不能直接到伦敦，但可以经过别的地方中转，你觉得怎么样？”

Solo发誓自己根本不知道他在说什么，等到他反应过来他一定已经说了好，因为Waverly养的那只猫已经趴在沙发旁边睡着了。“就这么说定了。”它的主人说。

Solo不好问到底说定了什么，因为Waverly当时的表情痛不欲生，仿佛正在做出他职业生涯里的最大牺牲，根据Solo这段时间对这家伙的了解，还是不问为好。反正从现在到谜底揭晓只有一个星期，他可以等，四个月他都等过了。

约定的时间到了。Solo不抱什么希望地出现在军情五处其中一栋安全屋的台阶上，伦敦的天气并没有给他优待，似乎连老天爷都不相信他今天有正经事要办。Solo在大衣领子里梗着脖子，撑着还在往下滴水的雨伞，心情糟糕到了极点。

他刚抬手要按门铃，门就打开了。Waverly一副室内装扮，和Solo落水狗一般的模样形成鲜明的对比。“我看见你的车驶近，”Waverly说，“你来晚了。”

我还压根不想来呢，Solo想说。他进了门，本想直奔起居室的壁炉，Waverly却已经登上了那座对准大门，而且明显是通往二楼的楼梯，此时站在楼梯的第二级上看着他。“呃，这条路，Solo，”对方说，Solo的脚非常不情愿地改变方向，他身上被雨淋湿的地方直抗议，因为他已经感觉到壁炉的温暖了，“请跟我来。”

Solo有意拖着慢吞吞的步子跟着他的新导游上了楼，Waverly推开了靠近楼梯右侧的第一个房间，然后转过身，想要介绍他推开的房间角落里站着的人，但Solo已经不需要他介绍了，因为他一眼就看清了那是谁，随后失去了说话的能力。

这不可能是真的。

Illya Kuryakin站在屋子里。

屋子里的人原本站在窗帘旁边，这时回过头来，他的视线越过Waverly，越过那道开着的门，然后落到了Solo身上——不敢置信的表情一闪而逝，疑虑，然后是愤怒。等等，Solo心中警铃大作，愤怒？他还没来得及开口，Illya已经怒吼着朝他扑来，Solo像是一辆德国汉莎航空的航班一样被迫改变了航线，他的右肩先是撞在了门上，然后落到了地毯上，背部和地板来了个亲密接触。如果这还不算袭击的话，Illya的手肘呈十字扣住他的脖子，让他的腿在房子里乱蹬。

Solo试图还击，但首先，他得找回重心，但现在它像太空里的一颗行星那样难找到，Illya的火冒三丈的情绪也没帮上忙。假如Waverly没有出手干预，Solo毫不怀疑他会弄死自己，不，也许先揍一顿，这可比淋一场大雨糟糕多了。

“先生们，”Solo知道Waverly只站在十二英寸外，但他的声音听起来像在萨克拉门托，他一定产生了脑震荡，“拜托好好相处，我可是为你们做了担保。”

Illya这才气哼哼地放开他，Solo站起来，拍拍身上的灰尘，芥蒂地盯着对方看。

“别看起来像个受害者，”Illya说，“你赢了。”

什么？Solo困惑地望向Waverly，后者没有给他多少答案。

“整件事情都是个圈套，”Illya还在继续说下去，“我豁出性命去救你，只是为了让U.N.C.L.E.把我收入囊中。我通过了面试，你是不是很欣慰？”

“好了，恐怖，”Solo狠狠吸口气，他的火气也上来了，而且一旦上来了就没法轻易下去，“我很抱歉听到你受骗了，不过至少中弹的不是你，你还有了份新工作，现在舒舒服服待在一个有壁炉的房子里，我真的很震惊你的损失这么大。”

“你说什么？”Illya还要朝他冲过来，Solo冷脸瞪着他。

“像个男人一样接受它就是了，”Solo说，“还是你根本不算是个男人？”

这句总算替他解了气，然而照Illya的脸色看，这人是恨死他了。气氛僵持着，谁也不再说话，最后还是Waverly咳了一声——妈的，在他开口之前，Solo差点忘了还有这号人物在房间里。Solo闷着头把大衣领子整理好，Illya把手插进长裤口袋里，两人的视线再次碰到一处，Solo主动挪开了视线，转向Waverly。

“如果没有什么事，先生们，”Solo把一字一句咬得格外清晰，“我就先告辞了。”

他砰地一声关上门，从楼梯上下去，在戴上帽子把门推开后，他连头也没回。

Solo拉开车门，坐进车里，然而比起马上发动车离开这里来，他只是盯着挡风玻璃生着闷气。过了一会，他发现自己瞪着的是安全屋的前门。他不知道自己瞪着那地方干什么，不过照他发现时的情形来看，他已经盯着那地方好一会儿了。

没人从屋里出来。很难说Solo在期待什么，难道Illya会从屋里冲出来，意识到他损失了些什么，挡在车子前头说一声对不起？醒醒，这又不是《巴黎假期》，何况，这也不能怪他，看上去的确像Solo和Waverly联合起来，摆了他一道。

只不过Solo没有。

把车开到路程的一半的时候，Solo已经冷静下来。而一旦他冷静下来，他的第一个念头是，眼下他陷入的这个烂摊子和他一点关系也没有，也许他是——怎么说，助纣为虐了——然而谁又阻止Kuryakin跳上下一班飞机回莫斯科了？他要做的，是喝上一杯够年份的葡萄酒，找个他喜欢的地方吃顿午饭，把这事忘掉。

他确实知道这么个地方，而且还能找到人作伴。

午饭时分，Solo正在专心对付自己的牛排时，他的女伴一直望着他的后面。

“你在看什么？”Solo问道。

“不是我在看什么，”她的脸色有些奇怪，“而是那家伙一直在看着你。”

Solo放下刀叉的功夫，“那家伙”已经朝他们走了过来，Solo抬头看，“那家伙”可不正是Illya。相比对Solo的气势汹汹，不依不饶而言，他对女士倒彬彬有礼，温柔可亲。“小姐，我能借走他一会吗？我和Mr. Solo有话要说。”

“Mr. Solo？”她嚷嚷起来，“我还以为你姓Herbert。”

“而且叫做George（1）对吧，”Illya仍然温和有礼，“可惜不是。这位也不写诗。”

“什么？”她又说，而且眼睛朝Solo瞪了过来。

还真是谢谢了，Solo在收获更多眼刃之前赶紧站起来，把餐巾从脖子上扯下。他扣住Illya的胳膊，压上几分力道，以沉默威胁对方闭嘴。Illya耸耸肩。

Solo看了看他们身处的地方，假如他打算在伦敦身败名裂，不会选择这里。

“我们得换个地方说话。”他说。

“随便你。”Illya回答。

Solo在他再次开口前率先朝男洗手间走去，Illya重重哼了一声跟在他后面。Solo本来是想谈谈的，他推开门，找到里面的一格，把门锁上，还没在混乱的脑子里理出个头绪——比如他到底在干什么——就听到了这扇门上轻敲的手指。

Solo颇为迟疑地把活动门栓拉开。为了阻止自己后悔，他的动作比要教会彼得罗夫进攻的斯大林还快，然而门栓终究还是拉开了。Illya进来，锁上了门。

 

（1）George Herbert是个英国诗人。


	11. Chapter 11

关于他们是不是真的想谈谈，这很难说。

Solo感觉到Illya进来以后，转过了身。

他不仅转过了身，而且抬起手解起自己的领带，报复的快意在他的血管里流淌，濒临失控。他的手指由于想要过分用力而发抖，他使劲用力往肺里吸气，

他接着解衬衫领口的扣子，那方式仿佛他正在把一扇门当着Illya的面甩上。怒火就这么接管了他的头脑，使得他不管不顾，他要让Illya看看他身上别人留下的痕迹，那些还没消退的陌生人留下的痕迹，他知道这事实会对对方施以痛击。

Solo压根没在思考，他的身体就先于头脑行动了。他继续，而他一开始确实占了上风，直到Illya从身后扣住他的腰，他的怒火突然消失了。Solo低下头，Illya的手臂在他的腰上交缠，他知道也许不应该，但他忍不住把手覆了上去。

他听到Illya的呼吸声，还有自己的呼吸声，谁也没说一句话。

他的手碰到Illya时，后者轻颤了下。带着探究，Solo把手按紧了些。

他颤抖了下，因为Illya的嘴唇触碰上他的后颈皮肤。他的手不自觉地松开，但Illya抓住他的手腕——力度不大，却足以让他回想起柏林的一些夜晚——继而引导那双手来到他自己的皮带跟前。Solo意识到他在暗示什么时，血液轰然涌上头脑，作为抗议，他挣扎了一下，但这只是让Illya的双手更紧地把他扣住，在他身后像块烙铁一样沉默，他的嘴唇开始在Solo的侧颈吸出一个新的吻痕。

Solo硬着头皮乖乖解起自己的皮带，Illya立刻鼓励地顶了一下他的臀间，他俩靠得这么近，这里空间又如此窄小，只要他稍微扭动，感觉就像是下流的磨蹭和调情。Solo的嘴唇颤动着，手指不听使唤般解开了自己的皮带扣。

可怜的皮带被抽出，掉在地上，Solo甚至感觉不到那是自己干的。Illya催促般蹭了蹭他的头发，牙齿咬住他的耳垂，他嘶哑地叫出来，这才如梦初醒地意识到这一切还没完，他把下身的衣物褪到腿弯时两腿像被抽走了力气一般发软，膝窝开始感觉到一股凉意，但他最终还是咬着牙把裤子褪下来一点，露出臀部和汗湿的大腿。他刚这么做完，Illya便托住他的臀肉朝两旁分开，舌头顶上他的入口。

Solo咬住自己的手臂止住声音，Illya的舌头在操着他，两手分开他的臀肉以便舌头能更随意地舔进去。Solo不知道自己是叫出来了，还是已经叫得没有了声音，那条舌头挤进来，把他舔湿，他不记得有经历过这么可怕的快感，如果他能被允许挪动分毫——但Illya的手无情地把他固定成一个供人享用的姿势。

Solo的手不自觉地握成了拳头，并且在Illya干进来的时候顶住了墙，尽管如此，Illya真正进入他的时候还是差点让他踉跄了一下，他已经很久没被这么粗暴地干过，他的身体在发出抗议，然而，头脑里却有一个声音在要求着更多。

Illya的双手提着他的胯部，每一次进入时都把他压向自己的阴茎，这让Solo没被干上几下就快要缴械投降了。一开始他还勉强跟上对方的节奏，接下来他就像被干翻了一样什么也顾不上了，Illya的阴茎埋在他的屁股里，把他撑开，在不停地操着他时几乎没遇到什么阻碍，Solo唯一残存的理智便是阻止自己发软的身体靠上对方，但没有什么成效，Illya的手掌握住他已经开始想要射精的阴茎，残忍地拉扯着，让他狂乱地扭动着，阴茎推挤着Illya的手，只求躲开那种被攥紧的疼痛。

Illya在彻底操过他很久才让他射出来，那时他已经接近绝望。Illya在他跟前跪下来，眼睛朝上看着他的表情，他刚用嘴唇含住它，Solo就高潮了，他的后穴抽紧，裹住Illya还埋在他体内，把他撑开的手指。他能感觉到Illya的手指还在玩弄他的内壁，延长他的高潮，他的甬道残留着一种钝痛，但那感觉很对，而且很好，Solo无意识地舔了舔上唇，看向Illya，想知道这种感觉是否是相互的——他的舌尖再一次刷过上唇，Illya便起身吻了他，Solo的手放在他的阴茎上，试探地握紧，好奇让这个男人在自己手中高潮是什么感觉，Illya阻止了他。

他把手放在了Solo的肩膀上。

Solo做了个鬼脸，跪下去，嘴唇环绕住对方的阴茎，开始专心吸吮起来。

 

这场“谈话”结束时，他的女伴已经不见了。Solo不能怪她，毕竟和她约好吃午饭的是Mr. Herbert，而且还不叫George。谁也不该让女士等这么久，而这，他用眼神告诉Illya，这都是某位先生的错。

Solo用越过方向盘的指责眼神确保那位先生知道这一点。

接收到他传达的沉默谴责，Illya耸耸肩。

Illya是开车的那个，这不是理想情形，Solo知道，他只是懒得再争执。

“我没有设计你。”Solo说。

Illya看了他一眼。“从某种程度上说，”Solo继续说，“我确实参与了这件事，然而，我觉得这不算是——”

“牛仔。”Illya说。

“嗯哼。”

“帮你自己个忙，闭嘴。”

“乐意之至。”

他们在沉默之中继续往前开，一直到车子靠近某个看起来像是Solo所住的公寓附近的街口，这里大概再走两个路口就是Solo住的地方。“别再往前开——”Solo在Illya发作前赔了个笑容，“——可以了。”

Illya看看周围。“你确定？”

“对，在这停就好。”

“这里哪也不挨着。”

“你对伦敦不了解，”Solo面不改色扯了个谎，“不是什么都得挨在一起。”

“是吗？”Illya说，“还是你不希望我知道你住哪？”

Solo有意回避了这句话。他拉开车门，跳下车，对Illya挥挥手。“改天见。”

Illya的脸色有点糟糕，不过Solo才不管他感觉如何，他刻意绕了远路溜回自己的公寓，把公寓门关上。喝了口水以后，他感觉好多了。操他妈的，他在干嘛？他得马上离开这里，他是个贼，他用不着信守承诺。前提是，他得尽快离开这。

原则上，Solo可以花一个晚上收拾东西，等到第二天早上再走，可是说老实话，又有什么好收拾的？他住在临时租来的公寓里，这地方当初租下来的时候他就没打算长久住下去。公寓里是有几幅他挺喜欢的画作——赝品，几件他挺爱惜的首饰——赃物，一个他拿来练手的保险箱——空的，论感情，也许他和单麦威士忌和他自己那套撬锁工具感情更深些，然而这两样都没什么好收拾的，他的工具可以拿起来就走，而且他总在床底常备一个收拾好了必需物品的手提箱，准备在警察找上门时开溜，那里面的现金和不记名债券都没有记认，够他用上一阵子的了。

Solo最舍不得的是那部二手跳蚤市场淘来的唱机，还有他刚刚适应了的新身份。

尽管如此，他还是像只被猎人追赶的兔子那样行动迅速。他先是冲到厨房，把饼干罐倒空，将里面他还没用到的新身份掏了出来，然后按照同样的办法——只不过这一次不是在饼干罐里——Solo找到了他藏起来的两把枪，确保它们都装满了子弹，而且能很舒服地藏进行李箱里。最后，他把私人信件拿打火机烧了，将还没出手的赃物藏在地板下的一块空心木板下面。这么做对下一任房客有点不公平，不过Solo相信这事总有一天会得到解决，先不说别的，公寓那道薄薄的门根本拦不住他。

等到他换好衬衫，打好新领带，提着手提箱站在床边的时候，公寓已经安静得像被罗马人封锁了一样，Solo像一个马其顿人一样空望着巴尔古利亚海港那样望着自己曾经短暂住过四个月的地方，叹了口气，但还没等他叹出第二口气，他的脚就自动转向门边。等到他想起U.N.C.L.E这档子事时，他已经人在门外了。  
说来也怪，他刚才好像没在思考，只在凭借本能行动。

Solo只知道——根据他再次见到Illya时的反应来看——自己在玩真的。一旦知道了这一点，他甚至不需要说服自己跑，因为他的本能已经先于他做了决定。

现在他开着车行驶在出城的马路上，行李箱就放在副驾驶座位上，像那些在周末迫不及待逃离城市出外度假的夫妻一样，只不过他的车内只有自己一人，算上收音机里那把宣布着周末开始的声音勉强算两个人，而且没有家庭宠物和孩子跟行李箱挤在一起，在后座里瞪着彼此。Solo只需要提防他自己临时改变主意，当他才离开Illya不到两小时的情况下是很可能的，但到了明天早上就不一定了。

那时候他会很高兴地在一个和伦敦挨不着边的地方，十多个小时会改变一切。

Solo真心希望如此。

他把车上电台的音量调大，让音乐声漫过自己的思绪，让Solo曾经对Illya承诺过的一切见鬼去。自从他换挡以后，车速就没慢下来过，而且他没再想到柏林。


	12. Chapter 12

Solo在路上停下来给自己认识的一个家伙打了个电话。接线员听起来和蔼可亲，也许刚刚吞下早晨的第一杯咖啡。“听着，”Solo说，“我需要个地方住。暂时的。”

“Mr. Lightstone订了一个周末的房间，单身汉，总在这个时候来度假。”

“唔，Mr.Lightstone将会取消他的房间，”Solo说，“因为天气很坏，旅馆的供暖设施坏了好几个星期，在修好以前，我们亲切地建议他最好到别的地方试试。”

“到底有多亲切，”电话里那家伙说，“先生？”

“多付你百分之二十的订金的亲切，”Solo告诉他，“还有，我现在是Lightstone了，晚安。”

Solo挂了电话，想了想，随即拨打Waverly住处的号码。电话响到第四声时他改变了主意，把电话挂了。从投币口退出的硬币落在他的手掌上，Solo往空中一抛，再用手掌把它接住，也就是在这时他看到了那辆车子，没有任何迹象表明那辆车子在跟踪他，不过他还是多看了一眼。

那是辆棕色的沃尔沃，黑夜虽然没有阻止他看清车内的人，但也没给他多大帮助。

Solo记住了车牌号码，尽管他很确定那是多此一举，他不会再见到这辆车子，然而一个人在路上他总是很谨慎小心的。从这里到他将以Mr. Lightstone身份入住的家庭旅馆之间还有一段不小的距离，从现在开始，他可以把速度慢下来，态度悠闲些，因为不管是谁发现他离开了伦敦，都已经晚了。Solo把硬币捏在手掌心里，几乎可以想象Waverly因此勃然大怒的模样。

他摸不透的，是Illya的反应。他是会像Waverly一样勃然大怒，还是会立刻跳上他那辆特拉贝特牌改装车，立誓要把Solo抓回来为止？Solo真的很好奇，他真希望自己能在现场，看看Illya的反应如何——只可惜他急着赶路，下回吧。

Solo在一个供应不错的华夫饼和枫树糖浆的地方吃了早餐，那地方叫做亨特之家，只可惜这里既没有猎人，墙上也不挂着鹿角，他们的华夫饼和咖啡确实不错，经过一个晚上的撤退，Solo觉得饿了。他狼吞虎咽吃下了食物，灌下第二杯咖啡的时候又叫了一份班尼克蛋，这时候晨光已经照亮了亨特之家的玻璃门，Solo注意到有的坐在转门旁的客人在看着报纸。他还抬了一次头，本来是为了看清报纸的标题，却随即定住了身子。

因为在亨特之家对面，在Solo视野的角落里，他再次看到了那辆车子。他只看到它两次，但如今他觉得自己再也不会忘了它。车上没有人，很随意地和其他车子停在一起，仿佛它的主人也打算和Solo一样下车来吃个早餐。现在光线充足，和昨晚相比，车身的一些细节更加清晰，Solo十分确信那就是同一部车子。

Solo看了看四周，没人注意他，而在他对面靠门坐着的那家伙仍然在读报纸的第三版，手里拿着根烟。Solo付了帐，从亨特之家的后门出去，靠在一辆在沃尔沃斜对面停着的轿车旁，假装点烟，眼角余光却注意着那辆沃尔沃。

快过了能把一根烟抽完的时间，那辆车的主人还没有出现，Solo于是决定采取最简单而直接的方式——上车瞧瞧。

大白天的这么做是有点困难，诀窍是摆出一副这辆车属于你的姿态。Solo用不到一秒钟解决了车锁，坐上驾驶座位，然后把所有东西都翻了一遍：烟灰缸里的烟蒂上沾着残余的口红，车后座上是过期的杂志，还有一个不怎么顶用的点烟器。

Solo觉得自己多此一举，这是辆女士的车子，这点很明显。这名女士在跟踪他的可能性比华盛顿会放过那棵樱桃树的可能性还要小，车上没有追踪设备，也没有枪，除非她把枪塞在行李箱里，或是插在吊袜带上——但Solo很怀疑后者。

行李箱是空的。Solo连最后一点疑虑都打消了。抱歉，《生活》杂志，打扰了。

Solo回到自己的车上，在心里向亨特之家和《生活》杂志告别，发动车子，全速前进，在车上，他发现自己想着某一期的生活杂志封面，有Josip Broz Tito的那一期。也许这行他确实干久了，对他没有好处，他连正常的封面都想不起来。

抵达特拉华州旅店的时候已经是傍晚了，Solo过去来过这里一两次，除了不在特拉华州也从未解释自己和纽瓦克有什么关系以外，这里正是他喜欢的住处，家庭旅馆，在一个小镇上，接待的都是来度假和度周末的客人，没人会特别注意你。

“Mr. Lightstone，”接待他的人说，“一位？Mrs. Lightstone没和你一起来？”

这方面也许出了点失误，Solo摆出自己最迷人的微笑。“Mrs. Lightstone？”

“和先生订婚的那位幸运儿，”那位先生有点诧异，“先生订房的时候提到过。”

“噢，对，”Solo情不自禁皱起眉头，尽管努力不皱得那么明显，“你瞧，事情有点复杂，在赶来的路上我们吵了起来，所以她——不管怎么样，我以为她已经到了——既然她还没到，我能先上楼等她吗？我想要不了多久她就会来的。”

Solo不知道这故事有多少可信度，从老头同情地望着他的目光看，他是暂时混过去了，他现在累得要命，别的可以等到明天早上再说，倒是他一定会想出个更好的解释。这时候他只想给自己倒杯酒，倒头就睡，他已经快要成功一半了——

他上了楼。

剩下的一半包括成功用钥匙打开房门，找到房东放酒的地方，给自己倒杯加水威士忌。钥匙很顺利地转入锁眼，门也开了，接下来看到的一幕可让他不太开心。

Illya坐在房间里。

确切地来说，他是坐在屋里那张双人床的床垫上，两条腿交叠着伸直在跟前，双臂枕在脑后，他表现得像是不需要一张椅子，不过细节可以忽略不计。

Solo看着他，房门已经关上了，他提着箱子，手臂上挂着自己的外套，觉得自己像个傻瓜。Illya把手臂放下时，Solo还在看着他，因为除了看着这家伙你还能看什么，搁脚垫吗？这房间里只有一件多余的家具，而那就是——

Illya Kuryakin本人，去他妈的。

六个月后

“我不想听起来很夸张，”Illya说，“不过你能快点开锁吗，距离第一个警报响起还有十五秒，你可能以为那很长，实际上那只是短短的一瞬间而已。”

Solo做了个鬼脸。“说得好，”他对Illya说，“为了让那个瞬间晚点到来，你为什么不快点把距离我们三十码那两个警卫干掉？”

“我得瞄准，”Illya——端着他的枪说—— “信不信由你，这种事情需要时间。”

“是吗？”Solo说，“开锁也是一样。噢，操。”

Illya回头看着他，一脸警觉。“‘操’？”他说，“你刚才说了‘操’？”

“我知道我说了什么。”Solo把头埋低一些，看着保险柜上的转盘指针。

“这种话从来不是什么好兆头。”Illya皱起眉，“出什么问题了？”

Solo直起身，回过头，让他看见自己眼里的神情。“这保险箱有第二重警报，我不知道我能不能把它解除，要是我成功了，我们的非法入侵不会被发现，但要是我失败了——”他停了停，“——你当年受训的时候没略过野外逃生训练，对吗？”

Illya重重叹了口气。“再提醒我一遍，我为什么没在特拉华州旅馆痛揍你一顿。”

Solo拿戴着手套的手碰了碰他的胳膊，Illya的脸色缓和下来，这有点新奇，像是驯服大型动物，不过过去这六个月这种情形不是第一次发生，Solo已经驾轻就熟。他轻轻捏了捏Illya的胳膊，好像这给出了答案。Illya的视线触到他领口下方愈合的红痕，似乎在评估上一回他们俩是否都玩得有点过火，但他的眼睛眨了一下，随即整个人都僵了僵，他朝Solo看来，Solo避开他探究的视线。

Illya的目光让Solo克制住动动背部肌肉的冲动，脖子上的皮革项圈的存在感突然变得格外鲜明，但他只是站着，让Illya的视线从他的那处掠过。

“牛仔。”

“什么？”

“我想我们最好不要整晚留在这里。”

“我同意。”

第二层警报这时响了起来，震耳欲聋，手电筒的光束从二楼巡逻的警卫手中照亮Solo的脸，紧接着照向他身边的Illya，Solo举起手来，Illya也举起了手。

“你们到底是谁？”警卫叫道，声音在警铃的掩映下有些变形。

Illya耸耸肩，他望向Solo，Solo咧开嘴笑了下。

“这是个匿名的游戏。”Solo说，在背后接过Illya偷偷递给他的手雷。


End file.
